Trust in Me
by Pherenike 26
Summary: Between old wounds, new sorrows and many misunderstandings, Naoki and Kotoko will have to rethink their marriage, but when life put obstacles that just make difficult situations worse, perhaps it's too late to ask for forgiveness ... Oh, INK is not mine! Fic in Portuguese: /s/11683374/1/Confie-em-Mim
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** : **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **After a long time taking courage, I decided post this fic, so that is my first story like an author (although I am a very regular reader hehehe).**

 **I have to confess that I already publish this story in Portuguese (that is my mother language), so isn't just my first story but also is my first try to write in English in all my life, like ever! O.O... So I already apologize for the poor choice of words (not always I will be successful in elaborate the better phrases and it is very possible that I will use the same word over and over again – I hate that!)... And it is very probable that I make many mistakes too, so please be kind and let me know, it is the only way that I can improve (I use four check spellers, but I can let escape some errors, unfortunately). I will translate without any modifications in what happens in the story, although I still think that some things could disappear, I want to maintain the same story in both languages** **. The only changes will be in the formatting of the text.**

 **I finally understand the sentence "Authors are moved by reviews" 'cause I am really anxious to know what you will think about this story...**

 **I will try to post a chapter each two weeks (English is very hard guys), so the next update will be in 18/11, if all goes right**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 1**

Kotoko's POV

Felt the first of the many tears that she knew would come roll down for her face, while were standing up from the sofa to blow out the candles that was burning since 22:00, looked on the watch, it was almost midnight already.

Was taking a deep breath, trying calm down herself and push away the sad thoughts that always invaded her mind in situations like that. Start to keep the food, cold now, and the ornaments that was put on the table... Anything that would serve to distract her painfully broken heart.

Take her cell and head upstairs to her room, the telephone still displayed the message that had destroyed all the hope that Irie-kun didn't have forgotten their wedding anniversary. Again.

She knew her husband very well, knew that he doesn't was the romantic type and it is okay with that, she loves him exactly like he was, but a gesture of tenderness in a special occasion like today would be asking for too much? Never asks him for presents or that leave her out nor even for shopping, all what she asks was that he come home to have dinner with her... All what she asks was his presence...

She pass the sleeve of her dress through her eyes to push away the tears that was starting to fall over again, when realizes the disaster of what was doing... "Argh, crap! Now I ruined my best dress and the damn make-up that I've had two hours to do! Irie-kun was right, I really am a Baka*!" Running to her suite's bath, she tries to wash the stained sleeve (what just make it worse that already was) and her face to remove all the make-up. Seeing the dress state, gave a deeply sigh and put it to wash... "It is enough of crying for that, in the end it is a silly thing, and so what if he forgets our anniversary? He is a really big and important doctor and have a lot of things in his mind, I need to be supportive and forget about all this!"

And with this positive thought she goes to sleep... And then came the death blow in her determination: stood in front of the bed, simply staring the beautiful box that wrap the gift she had bought to Irie-kun with a gift-card. It was an imported collection of medical books about neurological diseases and another complex subjects... It was extremely expensive and she knew that very well...

 **Flashback On**

She heard her friends' voices with the head down on the table, trying to rest a little in their short time to lunch...

-Don't you think that doing so many extra shifts you will end up becoming a zombie? I know that you want to give that collection to Irie-san, but this will not work if you were dead. – Said Marina, sarcastic like always – You have to take care of yourself, Kotoko-san! – Added Tomoko.

-Marina is right, you are overworking yourself with so many extra shifts, plus the half-time job and all the things that you do with Kotomi-chan! You will be sick or end-up doing something stupid like forget a patient or change someone's medicines! You need to remember that you can't work if you were overtired.

-Oy Keita, it is not as if she doesn't already do that normally, isn't? – Motoki laugh with the others and add – In the truth I think that what you are doing it is really romantic, but we don't want see you sick, okay? – And with a wink get up of the table where everybody was having lunch – Now come on that we have a lot of work today.

-Yes! And thanks for the worry guys, stay cool that I just will need to do so this month, then I already will have the money. Ahhhh I don't see the time to give the gift and see Irie-kun's face... Kotoko was with her hands together and swinging her whole body with very bright and dreamers eyes, and everyone smile, because they knew that she was in her fantasy world again...

 **Flashback Off**

Unfortunately she won't see her husband's face when he received the present... One tear roll down to her face... She worked so hard for please him... Another tear... And he even shows up... She put the box on the table and threw the card in the trash – now the tears were running loose down her face – she would give the present, because was too much expensive to just threw away, but she wouldn't bother to give the beautiful card, write with so much love, in the end, Irie-kun didn't bother with any of this, nor with the surprise dinner, nor with the gift, nor with the card and, in the top of it, he didn't bother with her at all...

And was with this thought that she lay in her bed, hugging her pillow and throwing up all the pain that she was feeling in form of tears, crying desperately until sleep.

Naoki's POV

Entered in the room slowly, the most silently possible to don't wake his wife, not that have made much difference since the last few weeks she had a deep sleep like a bear in the middle of hibernation...

Smiling at the thought, take it his pajamas and go to take the shower that he so deeply wish since the end of the extended, complicated and successful operation. By the way, isn't the insistent invitation from Nishigaki-sensei and the others older surgeons (that were his bosses and/or teachers) to celebrate the result of the procedure, he would come right the way home, to hug his wife and daughter...

His family, that was a motive to truly celebration... He open a huge smile, soon Mi-chan would be 5 years old and looked more like her mother each day, although she had his intelligence (For what Kotoko was always been reminded by Yuuki that, by the way, was completely in love for his niece). Not that he would admit it for anyone beside himself, but in reality, if she grows into at least 10% of her mother's personality he would be more happy than if she come into all his intelligence, because he knew that his life just began after have his wife at his side.

His wife... He was still curious about how much adored to listen the sound of these words... Kotoko had changed his life in a way that he never thought be possible, before her, the world was just a cold and graceless place, everything was always so simple, easy and extreme boring to him... Until her arrived... She brings colors and life to his existence, everything was an adventure with her (and how could not be when you have a mess's magnet at your side)...

He needed to cover the mouth with the hand to suffocate the sound of the laughing that simply came out when he remembers all the silly things that she did, to be sincere, was always restraining himself to not laugh at her side... Like when she and Mi-Chan competed for his attention... he would never admit that he thought it was funny and even liked the situation because if he tells to his daughter that his heart always would be of her mom, his life would be a living hell and... that is weird, "Why this is here?" Said to himself taking the dress from the basket and putting his own clothes in it... "I don't remember of Kotoko talking about going in any party... Well, tomorrow I ask for her"... He then goes to bed and rapidly fall asleep because of all the stress and exhaustion of the day without even realize the gift box on the table...

* **Baka** : Idiot

 **A.N.** : **And that was the first chapter, what you guys think?**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until the next update! (If anyone is reading, what I really doubt kkkkkkkk =/)**

 **Sayonara o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** : **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **I know, I know, it is a little more than a month since I posted the first chapter, I really will try hard to redeem myself with you guys by posting another chapter next week, I swear (but let put some emphasis in the "try hard")… It is just, unfortunately, life sucks and I couldn't write as many as I wanted, but I promise that I will try so hard like Kotoko try to cook (And pray that I make it better than her kkkkk** **)**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, I am trying to improve, I swear! If you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **The next update will be in this week, if all goes right**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 2**

"And then princess Kotomi finally kill the giants and go to the village, where everyone thanked and hugged her. End of today's adventure Mi-chan, we already are in school." Said looking to her lovely daughter with a smile, and kneeling to her side, intertwined her right hand's little finger with the same of her daughter's left hand, and together they repeat the promise of every day:

" I promise study, behave and play... Never forget that Mommy and Daddy to my side will always stay!"

-Daddy will come to pick you up today because mommy have to go to work today, but I will be thinking in you all day! Now enter that your teacher is calling! – ended Kotoko, standing up.

\- Bye Mommy! – Gave a kiss on her mom's cheek and waving entered running...

Put her hand in the head, massaging her temples, this damn pain don't passed even with the medicines that Dr. Nishigaki had prescribed in the last week... She had taken advantage of one of her extra shifts to consulting him, considering that the pain was being hard and persistent. She calmed herself when he explains that the overwork was causing her stress and that probably was the problem... Now that she wasn't working so much, the cause was probably the sadness...

Thankfully, she were able to stay with her daughter, that always put her in a better mood although it was very hard when were with Irie-kun, because Mi-chan was very competitive for the father's attention (and herself was too, actually), but when was just the two, Kotomi was the opposite: a sweet and dreamer girl, tenderly, playfully and smart like her father...

Kotoko gives a sigh remembering the night before, after think a lot about the subject, she decided don't talk anything about what happen with her husband... "If he doesn't remember, I really make a point to forget, I won't celebrate anything else!"

Sighed again, the problem is that she wasn't like that, she cares with these things and she cares with him... She was so hurt with all the situation and can't do anything, he was like he was and after so many years trying that he saw that this was important, she finally gives up... He will never care for that, it doesn't matter how much it is important to me..."

-Ah, Naoki, it is so good to se you at home! How was yesterday, huh?! Said his mother with a huge smile.

-It was okay mom, the surgery was a success.

-What surgery, son?

-Wasn't you talking about that? The patient with cancer that was in life risk?

-I am happy for him, of course, but I am talking about you and Kotoko! Don't tell me that you forget again?

He hated the fact that she always yelled, as if he were a child... – What I forgot, mom?

Watched as his mother went to the fridge and started to looking for something... – As I though, the dinner is all here, what that means son?

-And how the hell I will know that? I wasn't even in home last night! I went with the surgical team to celebrate the success of the operation and I arrived at home it was more than two in the morning!

-Naoki, how could you do that with Kotoko? – yelling again his mother, this time with crying voice...

-For God's sake mom, do what?

-You really don't remember, do you?! It's been two weeks since Kotoko and I asked you to come home early yesterday...

His eyes widened... – I ended forgetting that was yesterday... But you can always just heat the food and that is okay, right? What was the big surprise, Kotoko was in a new tentative to cook? I pass... – He knew that was just attacking to defend himself, because he felt terrible... It's been days since the two was always reminding him and he forgets either way... It doesn't matter if the food was a crap, he knew his wife and for sure she had tried for days, putting her heart all the times.

\- At least you talk with her today? – Heard his mother, abnormally so cold as he was usually...

 _-_ No, she already had gone with Mi-chan when I wake up, I'm going up and call to her, see if she wants dinner in some place, that settle things wright?! – It was the least he could do after bot even shows up yesterday... Hopefully she wasn't hurt...

\- Naoki, can I talk with you before you go? – He hated when she treated him as he was a child, but hated even more when she treated him as an adult, because on this rare occasions, Irie Noriko's lessons always proved hard and unforgettable...

-I know that you don't like when I interfere in your life son, but you have to understand that I love Mi-chan and Kotoko, and it is this that give me the right to say these things to you now, okay? Your wife is a beautiful, young and attentive woman that put the well being of her loved ones before her own... She is special and there is nothing that prevent another men to try steal her, what makes her stay with us is the love that she has for you... But love is something that you have to feed each day Naoki and if you don't start to treat Kotoko the way she deserves, someone will do it! And she will lead Kotomi with her, you can be certainly of this! And when this day came son, will you get to live with yourself, knowing that you had the world in your hands and lost your happiness because you gave no value? Think about it before you call her, for the good of us all... You have lucky that she still loves you after all these years that you ignore what is important to her, but it is good you start to pay attention to her behavior son, because if you don't know your wife, one day she will be with you just for your daughter or until will leave from your life and you will not even know what happen... Oh, and before you call, advise that you remember why yesterday was important, since I promise her not tell you anything. – And getting up from the couch finished - Now can you go upstairs, I go to the market and come back to make dinner okay? - And with a kiss on his head said - I know I was harsh, but you only understand this way, it's for your own good... Love you! She took the car key and left the house, leaving his son with the feeling of being hit by a truck.

Even as a child, his mother had never felt the need to beat to teach, but whenever he did something wrong and she sat down to talk to him, he would come out with the impression that even a spanking would have been easier than the conversation... And this time it was no different.

He got up the stairs feeling like the weight of the world was in his shoulders, "Am I really such a bad husband? I work, I buy everything we need, I help to take care of Kotomi, I'm always in home and when I'm not, difficultly they aren't with me... It is what a husband supposed should do, isn't?" – Yes, but she work too, helps in the house, play with Kotomi (you just help with the homework)... Besides, she even takes care of yourself and her friends, that always have some kind of problems... And to finish, you are always in home with or without they because you hate out without a good reason... – It pierced his own consciousness.

Entered the room and was surprised because his mother clean up already, just now with the room illuminated he can see the gift box on the table. Sit on the chair in front of the table and by accident kick the little trash mentally cursing his daughter, that always changed the side that the trash should be... Started to remove the garbage that it was out of the trash when noted the crushed card... He was hit by a little guilt when read:

"My beloved Irie-kun:

I know that you dont needy this to be even more intelligent that you already is, but I fink that you will be happy even so :3

Thankyou for this 7 years of marriage!

I love you,

S2 Kotoko S2"

Sighed for the misspellings of his wife... "Always a class F student", but then smiled seeing the childish drawings that she put on the card and opened the box, surprised to see the complete encyclopedia "How did she know? And first of all, how did she buy this pricey collection? I know that she didn't move any money from our savings nor the normal account... She didn't borrow from our parents too because I will know by the banking extract... That will be all this extra shifts..." Letting out a small puff of air, lay down on the bed " I can't believe that she done all this for me..." Smiled again, actually, he could believe, and easily... "Baka... You didn't need to strain yourself so much, but you are always like this, aren't you?" Slowly, the smile was dying in his lips while realizes what that means...

"I don't understand why these things make any difference, wedding anniversary? Why celebrate something for what it is obvious that you are happy, year after year? What is the sense of it? I think that it doesn't matter the sense, the truth is that while she had been working the most possible to pay the encyclopedia that she knew that I wanted and I don't know how, I give back letting her waiting for me for three hours just to find out that I forgot our anniversary... Congrats Naoki, who is the baka now?"

The cellphone started to ring, ignored, he doesn't want to talk to anyone now because he needed to think in something that help in this situation, but what? "What I talked to my mom wasn't bad, but it has to be more elaborated than this... Well, I will get a dress and take to her in the hospital, she can change her clothes and do the make up in there... Then we get out to dinner in a good restaurant and after that we go to a hotel and pass the night, how was to be on her 26 years birthday, but as usual she makes a mess and we don't get it."

The cell ring again, answered muttering because he was already late to the preparations when heard the voice of his wife:

\- Moshi Moshi, Irie-kun? I'm calling to tell you that I will get out with the girls, so you can put Mi-chan on the bed, okay?

"Her voice is so different from the usual, so cold..." – Kotoko, could you let to get out with they in another day? I was planning make you a surprise because of our anniversary..." Felt his heart racing from the beginning of the call, she was so weird... Her voice was cold, he couldn't fell the smile that she always conveyed when spoke to him... Heard she sigh in the other side of the line, and it was as if he already knows the answer, that sigh was like a dagger being nailed to his chest...

-Irie-kun our anniversary was yesterday and it was because of this that I asked you to come home early but you end up forgetting of both, your promise to me and our anniversary. And take me to go out just because your mother remind you of the date and it is forcing you, really don't change the fact. So I will go out with the girls okay?

-Kotoko, I am sorry for forget... But it happened and I can't come back, so instead of getting angry let's go out and I promise that it is not going to happen again, alright? "Really? Is this the best excuse that I can give? This not even seems like an excuse damn it... But that it is alright, she is talking quietly, no yells or cry so maybe the situation is better that I thought..."

\- I know that it is not going to happen again because I don't intend to celebrate anything else with you. Look Naoki, don't get me wrong, but people celebrate the things that make they happy and judging by the pictures of our wedding and the other years after, it is very clear to me why you always forget of everything that concern to our relationship, but never missed anything of Kotomi... I have to go, the girls are waiting for me, but thank you for the invite. – And with that ended the call without waiting for a reply, leaving her husband distresses and heartbroken...

""Naoki"", she never calls me this way before, not even when she run away because of that Kamogari, her voice was never so distant and cold too... Will be my mother right? I hurted her so much that she is with me just for Kotomi? Doesn't Kotoko love me anymore?

 **A.N:** **that was the second chapter, what you guys think?**

 **OMG! Really guys, I will say again, OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me so so happy! Since I already posted the history in Portuguese I was hoping have one or two reviews, but you guys were awesome! I never expected this response, I will try really hard post a chapter/week because I am really motivated! So, again, thank you for the reviews, they make me very happy!**

 **Mansha** **: Thank you very much, happy that you liked! :)**

 **Guest 1:** **Thaaaaank Yooou!**

 **Guest 2: ****Thank you very much for this kind words! I'm so happy that you liked and I already have some histories in my mind after that, hope that you continue following :)**

 **Wi 1999 : ****Like always, thank you so much for your kind words and thanks for follow! :)**

 **Rockxy : ****Thanks for all the kind words, I'm very happy that you liked! And you are totally right, the idea really is improve my English, besides all the fun, I love interact with you all... I am studying a lot to write the more correct possible, hope that it is better after some more chapters... :)**

 **Me : ****I know that was late, but there it is... Thanks for like :)**

 **Tatistus : ****Muito obrigada por acompanhar, como sempre! E seu português é ótimo! And I follow your advice and ask a Beta Reader, just waiting for the answer, thanks for the help! :)**

 **Crizzychoo : ****Thanks for like the story, and sorry for de delay, here it is the chap :)**

 **K.P** **: Thanks for like the history, I swear I will try very hard to update more fast, sorry for the time! :)**

 **Arcueid27granger : ****Thank you for like the history, and sorry for the tome to post, here it is the chap :)**

 **EmmaAnna : ****thanks for like the history, I promise that I will stop just when finish :)**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until next week! (I hope).**

 **Sayonara o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** : **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry guys, I don't make it in a week, but in my defense, it wasn't a month at least**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **I don't have any idea of when will be the next update, since we are close to the holidays, but will not pass of 06/01, for sure!**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 3**

- _Kanpai!_ – Everyone cheered for the tenth time in that night.

\- Kotoko, you came to the bar to toast with juice? -Said a very happy Marina – This is not funny! – ended yelling.

-What is the problem? You are not happy with my new boyfriend? Only you can have a fairy tale's end? You are a horrible friend!

\- Moto-chan, don't say that, remember that I was who called everyone to this celebration! I'm very happy for you and I'm not drinking just because the medicines that Dr. Nishigaki prescribed me, they are very strong so I can't mix with alcohol...

\- But are you still feeling these pains Kotoko-chan? Isn't a long time already?

\- I agree with Tomoko, it is too long for my taste... Did you talk with Dr. Nishigaki again?

\- Thank you very much for the concern Tomoko and Keita, but it is not necessary, I'm fine! He explains to me that it is just stress, besides we are here to celebrate with Moto-chan and not for me. – And raising her polemic glass of juice shouted – Kanpai!

\- Kanp... Wait! – Everyone put down the glasses and looked to Motoki, that continue – Oy Keita... Will you not toast with us? You are the driver tonight and will leave us all in home, so we will not implicate with you for the juice.

\- What is that history that I will go to leave everyone in home? Besides, this already is the hundredth toast with juice tonight, so I know that you won't be mad because of that... But I only will make another toast after Kotoko explain that history to us!

 _-_ No way Keita, we are all worried about her and you can start to talk to her later if you want, but it is better let this for tomorrow when we are all sober! It is not only you who cares, we already have an intervention planned... But today we are here for Moto-chan! So now, we can go to the toast, right?

\- Okay Marina, you are right... But don't think that you will escape that easy Kotoko!

\- I just wanted you to stop talking like I was not here... And what is that history of intervention? – Grumbled the older woman, although smiled when saw that she had good friends.

\- Forget this, and go to another toast! – Answer Marina, finishing the conversation.

-Kanpai! – They all said in unison as they raised their glasses, then the redhead continued, smirking:

\- Besides, I don't know why all this worry, it is very clear to me: headaches and sudden mood swings... I bet that soon we'll have a new Irie running around, isn'it Kotoko?

Spitting all the juice that she was drinking in the balcony of the bar, Kotoko replied coughing in no subtle way, drawing all the attention of the bar to herself... Tomoko quickly began to hit her back, trying to make that she back to breath as the others laugh of the situation...

-Are you crazy? It can't be this and I don't have mood swings! – Yell as soon as she could.

\- I'm sorry Kotoko, but it is consensus that you are very sensible lately...

-Just because I am more stressed than usual, Tomoko...

\- But it had been a long time now that you are like this Kotoko, a lot before you start to work so much, I can't believe that you did not note the signs...

\- Oh Moto-chan that is not true, my headache only started after the extra shifts and there's more, I don't had any of this when I was pregnant from Kotomi...

\- But one pregnancy is never the same as the other, you can have symptoms in one that hadn't in the other... For safe, the best it is don't take these medicines until you confirm that! I see by myself many pregnant women with your symptoms Kotoko.

\- Not you too, Keita!

-Oh, be happy Kotoko, you will be mommy again! Congratulations! Another toast guys! Kanpai!

-That's the way it is Tomoko! Kanpai!

-They only can be wrong, I am not pregnant! Not now with so much troubles in our marriage..." And with a pale smile Kotoko joins to the group, talking low – Kanpai!

\- Why mommy don't come to put me to sleep daddy? It is her time today!

-Mommy went out with some friends, so asked to daddy to get you on the bed... Is it so bad? – put the hand in front of his face, faking that was hurt.

\- No Daddy I like it, I swear! – Answer the girl with urge in her voice.

\- That is good, my princess, so let's go to sleep, okay? – Smiled to his daughter, ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead – Good night Kotomi! I love you!

-I love you too daddy! Good night!

Turn off the light and left her daughter's room, letting the door slightly open to enter a restraint of light, as always. "Why it is so easy to be affectionated with one than with the other? If was so simple to deal with Kotoko as is with Mi-chan...

\- Son, you called to Kotoko at least? – Started his mother, that was waiting on the hallway, drawing him from his thoughts – I thought our conversation had made use of something else...

\- She didn't want to go out with me mother! Let's go talk in my room to not wake up Kotomi, alright?

Nodding, Noriko accompanies her son, surprised that he wanted to talk to her about his marriage problems. She knew that her son was, with no doubt, a genius when it came to everything that had nothing to do with feelings, because if the case was a heart's subject, she had to admit that Naoki (and Yuki too) was a completely idiot. So she forced so many situations, but he really didn't help...

\- So son, what happened?

\- I understood that yesterday was our anniversary and it was because of this that she is so upset... I was thinking of taking her to dinner as we try on her 26 years birthday, but she called me before I did anything telling that she would go out with her friends and when I asked to she postpones this so we could celebrate, she fights with me and hung up on my face…

-She is really upset with you son, but you are wrong about her motives, all this isn't about your anniversary...

No?! So what the hell is this about? I don't understand these things Mom, but I love Kotoko and all I want is the things be fine... Tell me what I need to do?

Smiling lovingly for her son, Noriko answer – Oh, honey, it doesn't work like that... Your wife doesn't come with an instruction manual and the real problem between you two it is exactly what you don't understand. If I simply explain the situation to you the things will only get worse, you need to understand by yourself and then fix everything... But I will tell you what to do tonight: Wait for her awake and try to talk, ask her what is going on... Tell her exactly what you just said to me and see what happen – and giving a little wink, completed – You will see that everything is gonna be okay. Now come to dinner because you can't win a battle on an empty stomach, right?

Thank you Mom, you help me a lot today.

-You are welcome my love, just try to forget a little your brain and obey your heart more, you will see that work – And with that they left the room.

-Finally, the last lady is delivered to your home.

-Thanks Keita and I'm sorry for the trouble that I cause to you, I know that you live in the other side of the town...

\- Oh, please Kotoko, we already pass this step don't you think? As I said to you years ago, I love you! You became very important in my life, it is like a sister that I never had... After all that history in college I understand that my feelings for you are not romantics, just of protection.

-Keita, you're also the brother that I never had... What happen in college scares me a lot, it is true, I not even knew how to look at you after that... But it was good in the end 'cause make Irie-kun show that he cares a bit with me...

-Look Kotoko, I don't know if you are pregnant or not, but one thing is certain: Your husband is one of the best doctors in the area and even then you looked for someone else when you needed, don't you think that is something very wrong with that? Don't need to answer, just think about it, okay? Since college, or better, since always like you tell me, your headaches had name and last name: Irie Naoki. I understand that you want to give the best for your family, but you only can do that if you were happy too, and if your husband do not care about this, you have other people that are at your side... I know that there is something bothering you since morning, but you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but I will be here to listen if you want to talk.

\- Thank you! I can't hide anything from you anymore, right?! But it is true, the things with Irie-kun aren' t easy... I think that took twelve years for me to understand, but finally clicked on me: He will never really love me Keita, he doesn't care a bit about my happiness... – And with a sigh, completed – But we talk about this tomorrow, okay? I don't want you come home too late because it's dangerous... You let me know when you get there?

-All right, we talk tomorrow but believe me Kotoko, there is nothing that bind you to this man besides your own will! And tomorrow we'll talk to Dr. Nishikaki or with your gynecologist, and that is not negotiable!

-Okay Keita, _I_ will talk to them tomorrow, I promise... But I will alone, be clear!

-We'll see... Now go inside for me to be sure that you are safe.

\- See you tomorrow Keita, and thanks for everything!

\- Bye! – And winking at a smiling Kotoko, left with the car.

He looked the whole street through his window's room looking for Kotoko, the neighborhood where they lived isn't bad, but the violence was everywhere and it was almost one o'clock in the morning already... He had tried to call her to see if he should pick her up in the nearest train station but she ignored him again, now he regretted not simply going and waited for her...

He spotted a car that turned the street and parked straight ahead, a few moments later, his wife left the car with a smile and enter the house. Took a deep breath and counted to ten, he knew that car and its owner very well... "I don't care if he dates another woman or if they are "brothers" now, I hate the fact that my wife preferred to be in a car with this guy than with me in everywhere else... I need to calm down, if I do anything wrong right now she can get even more upset... Kotoko, I won't let you out of my life, I will not lose you..."

\- Naoki, you are still awake, is everything okay?

"Again this "Naoki"'s history"... -I was waiting for you, we need to talk...

\- I'm tired and I don't intend to talk anything tonight, in fact everything has already been said by me.

-Don't say that Kotoko, I know that you are hurt because I forgot our anniversary but please do not complicate things... I'm sorry that I forget come home yesterday and also to forget our anniversary, but I promise it will not happen again okay?

\- Beyond all it is my fault for " _complicate things_ "? Okay, lets uncomplicate them then: Naoki, you are a big idiot! And like I said before, I am tired and I'm going to sleep... – Taking her pillow, she left the room, and before close the door ended – "If you want to talk so much, you should first understand why the things arrived where they are, because the cause of all this isn't just our anniversary... I'm going to the room of Mi-chan and tomorrow we'll see what happen _."_

Naoki stared the door, feeling that he was hit by a bus for the second time in that day, with a sigh he lay down on the bed... "This certainly could have been better, but at least she's talking to me, it is better than being ignored, even if it's Just to leave me in the "corner of punishment"... Now, she told me to think how things have arrived where they are...

 **A** **.N** **: that was the third chapter, what you guys think?**

 **First of all, I wanted to say "Thank You!" for all you guys that read the fic, it means a lot to me, really… Besides, I want to wish a Merry Christmas, full of happiness and tenderness, for you and all your families**

 **And if I don't show up until next week, I hope that your new year be wonderfull, that you guys can realize all your dreams and find happiness in the little things of life… I know that this is a clichê, but I think it is true, the real happiness isn't a lot of money, a expensive car or not even be the more beautiful person in a party… The real happiness is what we feel making a person laught, it is see the shining eyes of a child playing or just the peace of stop to see a beautiful sunset… So, for 2017 my wishes for all you guys is just that you had a lot of this little moments and the wisdom to identify and enjoy them in the best way possible!**

 **And for last, I hope that you guys can create these moments for other people, try little things… Make a genuine praise to someone everyday, say "I love you" for your loved ones every week (when was the last time that you said that for your mother? Your dad? Your friends... And when you are asking something doesn'count)… Let's make a better world, one smile at a time**

 **Sorry if I said something that you guys don't liked, that message came from the heart, because it is really what I wish for you all and what I believe…**

 **Well, in general, I hope that 2017 be better than 2016 for all of us ;)**

 **Micheellemendez** **: Thank you very much! I** **'m glad that you like it!**

 **Tatistus : ****Muito obrigada! Sei como é, me senti uma pessoa muito malvada em alguns capítulos kkkkkkkk**

 **Guest 1 : I have to say, I** **'m really happy that you liked so much, I'm honored… I know how it is to be so excited about a fic that you have to check to see what will happen, I just never thougth that someone will do this to my fic! Thank you so much! I'm glad that your family is happy, I think that's the most important thing in life (and thanks God that your husband isn't like Naoki, we love him but a man exactly like him will drive us crazy! Kkkkkkkkkkk). And the idea is really that: appreciate your loved ones, you never know what could happen… Again, thank you so much for liked and thanks for all the encouragement, I'm studying in a daily basis, but I know that my English is far from perfect, I will get there, lucky that you guys are very kind**

 **Guest 2 : ****Thanks, I** **'m glad that you liked!**

 **Wi 1999:** **Oh, thank you so much! I** **'m very happy that you will read in English too!**

 **EmmaAnna : ****Thanks, sorry that delay a little more that what I expected…**

 **NN:** **Oh, thank you so much, your kind words make me very happy!**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until the next update! Again, happy holidays!**

 **Sayonara o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry, I'm late four days, but in my defense, I really am going to be crazy because of work =/**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **I expect to do the next update in 20/01, since it is a little smaller than this.**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 4**

Kotoko's POV

Lying on her daughter's bed, stroked the hair of the little girl and watched as she snorted in her quiet sleep, distant from the problems that afflicted her parent's world and threatened her simple life...

Began to reflect on the same question that made to her husband: "How we arrived where we are now? The truth is that not even I know answer this... The impression I have sometimes is that we are too different to be together, but it's just look to my little princess that I understand what hold us together..." – Smiled – "Her personality is the join of both of us... Determined and affectionate like me, intelligent and objective like your father: you are the best of two worlds, my baby, and it is the proof that mommy and daddy should be able to get along well with each other... Oh honey, will you get a little brother or a little sister? God, I really would love another kid, a little boy that was just like his father as Mi-chan is my face... But not now, not now that all I feel is that we are from different planets, that is, reality has always been in front of me and I refused to see: A class F student could never be with a class A student... Well, it looks like we got the miracle for a few years at least, right?!" – Let the tears fall down her face, the room's silence and darkness matched with the cold empty that feel in her soul. This time the cry wasn't desperate, the pain that her heart carried was already deadened by the years... It was only a resigned, conformed cry... She cried for the end of something that never should have begun...

Naoki's POV

Lay down on the bed that shared with his wife, felt the side on where she slept cold and lifeless and started his own reflection about the last events... "I am not the sentimental type, I don't like to dealing with anything that disturbs my logical thinking... Celebrate anniversaries and things that are not simply result of a hard work don't make sense to me. Very different from Kotoko, who seems to have no logical thoughts at all..." – Smiled at this thought – "Yes, she has always has been very different from me... Clumsy, confused, hasty, always making scandals and calling attention for things without meaning... She is daydreaming at all times and mixing it with reality, it is even annoying... But at the same time, this is what makes things interesting... I can't remember how was my life before her anymore because in fact I didn't live, it just existed... Everything was simple, easy and so extremely boring! God, I don't want even remember how obvious was every little thing that would happen in the day... Now at any moment I can hear a yell from that crazy woman God knows why, or even in the middle of the night... How many times I already woke up hearing her scream or talking in her dreams, and thinking that really happen later? I never know what she is doing or thinking... She and her friends already follow me a lot of times and, even without know the reason, It's so funny hanging around just to make them get lost or simply let they know that I know that they are there and see them get desperate for being discovered..." – The smile died on his lips at the reality in front of him – "Kotoko, how can't you see that I love you more than anything in the whole world? That you and Kotomi are my life, don't you see that?" – Sighed, It was not the time to desperate himself, he had to do what he did best: think. "First a timeline since we got marriage, now the main fights..."

After almost a whole night of work, he developed a graphic scheme about his marriage, with all the information about their main fights and all the advice that had received...

"Okay, analyzing all that I can understand that she doesn't believe that I love her, because she says that in all the fights... Besides, it's very clear that anniversaries and all the imaginable celebrations are very important to her, while I never paid any attention to this since obviously don't make any sense...

Considering all this and plus the things that my mom Said, I can conclude that the problem isn't forget the anniversary of this year, but the disinterest in all these years that already past, and this was what made her think that I don't Love her... Why does she put so much importance in these things? It is obvious that we are happy together or we would be divorced already, but it is seven years of pure happiness... Wait a minute, that's it! She doesn't want to celebrate the marriage itself, but the fact that we are together for all these years, now this make sense... Inclusive all the hurt and anger that she is feeling, after all she thinks that I feel compelled to celebrate our relationship all this time, when in fact I fell like the luckiest man in the world... And in the end I came back to the scratch: I have to show that I love her but I don't know how... – Sighed – There is no other way, although I don't want to admit, there is only one person that can help me...

-Morning, grandma!

-Morning, Mi-chan! Come on, sit here and take your breakfast, I need to talk to mommy okay?

-Okay! – And with a smile the little girl starts to play with the cookies in her plate.

-Kotoko, Naoki ask me to tell you that he needed to go to the hospital early, but he asked to you meet him in the roof at 17:00 o'clock for you two talk... And be calm that I pick Mi-chan at school all right?

-I don't know... Things are very difficult between us lately, what happens in our anniversary was the last straw for me...

-I know my dear, but you need to have patience, my son loves you, he just doesn't know how to show very well... But you knew that when marry him, don't forget, because he won't and shouldn't change now, don't you think? It would be so unfair! – Giving a Kiss in the forehead of his daughter-in-law ended – Come on dear, smile, everything is going to be fine! Now it is better the two of you go because we don't want you to be late, right?

Still surprised by her mother-in-law's words, Kotoko finished packing her daughter and left, reflecting on what the older woman had said.

-Keita, can I talk to you?

-Of c-course, and what is about Dr. Irie? – Said the nurse, startled... "He barely says "Hi" to me, what the hell he wants now? "

-Come to the roof, please, it is quiet there and we can talk more calmly...

-Okay... It is about Kotoko, isn't? - '"It can only be this... "

-Yes.

"What he wants? I know that he's still very apprehensive after what happens in college, and I don't blame him, after all, I kind of asked his wife to be my girlfriend... But regardless of this, as a brother or boyfriend I'm still better for take care of her than him" – Smiling at this thought, realized that they arrived at the roof and make the question that was on his mind... " So, What you need?"

\- I need your help...

\- What do you mean?

-Look, I know that you and Kotoko are very close friends now, so I have sure that you know that we are going through some problems...

\- Yes, I know, and she is suffering a lot, by the way... But I still don't understand how I am in this history...

-Listen, I really don't deal "the best way possible" in this kind of situation, okay? Ask for help to you already is my last hope so please, don't make this more difficult than the necessary for me... Look this – Taking the papers that he had created on the last night starts to explain to the brunet, that kept himself from laughing – Understand: I created a timeline with all the information about our marriage, but end up at the point zero when the only solution that I came was that I have to prove that I love her, because she believes in the opposite, since I do not show interest in celebrations all these years, but I don't know how and... Why the hell are you laughing?

\- I thought that you are a jerk, treating her like that, but in fact you are just a big idiot that don't know how to deal with women, aren't you? – Keita continues to laughing and talking at the same time – Alright, I'll help you, but we won't talk anything of this to her, understand? Besides, I will go to explain just fill things to you, the rest is between the two of you, okay?

-Alright, thank you!

-I do this for her... Now come on, throw away this thing and give me your hand...

-My hand? I can't see how this can help, if you don't...

-Give me your damn hand and you will understand...

Shrugging, Naoki held out his hand when, suddenly, Keita took his own up and slapped Naoki's hand, leaving it extremely red.

\- Hey, that hurts! Are you crazy?

\- Put your hand there again and stop to complain that you will understand.

-But what will you...

\- You want to be with Kotoko, or not?

He reached out again, this time a little more attentive, but even with Keita's warning "I'm going to hit you now, so dodge!", it was no match for the first's speed, and Naoki took an even tougher slap in his hand...

-Ouch! What is your problem?

\- Put your hand again that I'll hit you even tougher...

-What?

\- Just put your hand quickly, I'll explain to you later... Come on, I will hit you and you need to dodge...

-Okay, but after that I want to understand...

\- I'll hit you after three, so dodge! One... Two, it's next huh... Three, now!

-Despite Keita's speed, Naoki dodge easily what, of course, it already was expected for both of them

-Very good, you finally dodged, huh?!

\- Right, wonderful... But for what this shit was for?

-Calm down Mr. Genius, let's see if you understand now... Why I can hit you in the first time?

\- You caught me off guard, I didn't know you were going to hit me...

-Exactly! And the second?

-I wasn't expecting that too, you warned me very suddenly...

\- Great! And the third?

\- It was obvious that you will hit me, you make this so clear that even warned me the moment... But what does all this have to do with my marriage?

-You are absolutely right, you dodged because I told you so... Now, think about the last two months, imagine that each time you acted in a loving way, said an "I love you" or did something Just to please Kotoko was a slap, how many slaps you have?

\- I don't know, fifteen maybe...

\- Fifteen? I think that was less, but still, in sixty days... Hmmm, this means that nearly each four days you make something that let your wife know that you Love her. Now tell me, if you could only dodge in the third slap and with so many warns, you think that she fits in the first, the second or the third time that I hit you? How much can she say that you Love her?

\- I am understanding what you are saying... And couldn't you explain that without hit me? I would understand!

-It can be, but that way it was a lot more funny... – And smiling, complete – for me. Besides, I don't think you really understand the gravity of it, you only understand things through facts and numbers, so let's put this way: You had ten points when you married, if you get to zero you lose your wife and daughter... This number increases or decreases according to the things you say and do, and for all that you told me, you should have to points, at most... Understood now?

-This time I really know how serious are the things Keita, or I won't be here... And for the first step, I would like to apologize with you for all these years, you really are a nice guy... I have sure that you understand my position...

-Now, this is a truly surprise... Of course I understand man, it's water under the bridge... I Love Kotoko like a sister, and it is just that. Believe me, I like you and now I really know that you love her, if you can get her to rate at the third slap, that is, that she have sure about you love for her, you guys will be fine! But you need act quickly Naoki, or you will lose many important things.

-I know... Thanks Keita!

Smiling, Keita finishes the conversation – You're welcome! And by the way, whenever you want to get a beating you can call me! – Smiling even more, winked and left without wait for an answer.

-Dr. Imanishi? Can I come in?

-Oh, Ms Irie, long time no see... what can I help you?

\- Thanks for wasting your lunch time with me doctor, I am having some symptoms like headaches and sudden changes of mood, this last it is what my friends say, but I thought it was better talk with you in the same way for we can confirm or not a new pregnancy.

\- I understand, in fact these really are symptoms of pregnancy – Said the smiling doctor – And don't worry, it is a pleasure help a coworker, principally because I already accompanied Mi-chan, right? How is she?

\- She is great, thank you!

-Wonderful! Come on, I think it's better we do the test of urine and tomorrow we can confirm with a blood test, okay?

\- Actually, I'm still fasting, I was so anxious that I already came prepare for the exam... – Smile with guilty.

-Alright then, we can make directly the blood test, but try be careful Kotoko, pregnant or not, this isn't good for you!

\- Thank you doctor, I promise that I will take care of myself! And sorry for ask you this, but could you make all this with my maiden name? I don't want to give false hope in home and don't want that Naoki found out before we have sure...

\- Of course, no problems! Write your name in this block before you leave, right? Come on, let's collect your blood, the result will be ready today so come here at 05:30 p.m and we'll talk.

-Thank you so much doctor!

-And with her heart in the mouth, she accompanied the doctor to make the exam that, she knew, would change her life.

"I'm entering in an emergency surgery right now and couldn't meet you at 17 like the planned, but please wait for me, I want to take you for dinner so we can talk."

Stared at the phone, would she understand the situation? It wasn't been cold, rude or thick was it? Should complete with an "I love you"? No, he had to say this for her personally...

-Doctor Irie, we are ready, please be quickly – called the head-nurse.

-Damn it, I don't have time to think... – Naoki send the message and went to prepare himself for the operation, oblivious to the automatic message that the little device reproduced on it's screen: "Failed to send the message".

"He definitely thinks that I'm some kind of idiot, it doesn't possible... It's already 17:15, I knew that I shouldn't have come... I will leave this cold roof and see doctor Imanishi, and as soon as he confirms the pregnancy I go home, search for single mothers... – Smiling at the irreverent thought, she goes to see the doctor that was waiting for her, with a serious expression on his face...

\- Come on in dear, sit down, please...

\- Is everything okay with the baby doctor? You seem worried.

-Well Kotoko, I don't know how to say that to you, but... well... There is no baby, your symptoms are due to stress, probably... I'm so sorry honey.

\- That is okay doctor, another child would be wonderful, of course, but if it is not possible this time... It is alright...

-So good that you think this way Kotoko, I'll come down then, but be sure to get help for this, right?

-It is okay doctor, I am already talking with doctor Nishigaki, Naoki cares a lot for nonsense so, could you please don't comment with him? If it is something more serious I'll say it myself, but I would like to know what it is before.

-Of course dear, no problem.

-Thank you doctor.

-You are welcome Kotoko, and give a Kiss in Mi-chan for me.

-Waving, Kotoko left the doctor's office more sad than she expected, the truth is that she hadn't realized how much she wants another kid, how much she already loved this "child"... Besides, she was restless - "If I am not pregnant, what will I have?"

 **A** **.N** **: And that was the fourth chapter, what you guys think?**

 **I have to say that I just hate this chapter for myself, was the worst in the whole story I think... You know when you think that everyone will think that something is funny, and right after you talk you realized that is a completely nonsense and only you think that is funny? It is my feeling about the Naoki and Keita's conversation... Hope you guys think that's funny too, but I don't believe you will... Sorry for that =/... I really thought in change this of the original fic, but I promise to myself that I will translate exactly how I write in the first place, 'cause this is part of my evolution like a Pokémon, I mean, like a writer (I know, another joke nonsense and without funny but, come on, what will be life without that jokes huh? You guys don't think in Pokémons and Digimons when you hear evolution too? I know, I really should stop, but I can't... You still love me, right?!** **)**

 **Tatistus:** **Muito obrigada pelos votos, te desejo tudo em dobro! E muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic.**

 **Rockxy** **: Wow! I** **'m really glad that you like it so much, I really will do my best to update more often! Now the story became interesting!**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until the next week!**

 **Sayonara o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:** **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **The next update will be in 27/01, if all goes right**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Dr. Imanishi's exam can be only a false-negative..." Thought, vomiting for the third time in fifteen minutes... After left the gynecologist's office, she felt sad and lonely, with angry at her life for having took away the hopes of a new child and given the restlessness of an illness in return. And of course, she was angry at her husband for not being with her at the moment, she knew that has been unfair since he was not aware of the situation she was in, but it didn't matter because she didn't feel rational at all when ran to the bath due all the nausea.

Washed her face and the neck with cold water and leave the toilet, she feels much better and was already thinking in go home when heard Dr. Nishigaki's friendly voice...

-Hey Kotoko, is everything alright? I came to pick a coffee and saw you running to the bathroom...

\- I was a little nauseous, but I'm much better now, thank you! By the way, now that I found you I would like to talk with you a bit tomorrow, about those headaches, if you have some time...

-Look, for me it might be tomorrow, yeah, or if you want we can talk right now since I'm waiting for my wife to leave the work to get me... – And smiling, he added – It is her birthday today and I'm taking her to dinner, but she will only be here about more two hours...

-You have sure that it won't bother you?

\- Have the lovely company of a beautiful woman? Definitely I can handle this! Come on, let's go my office so you can explain exactly what bothers you.

-Smiling for the compliments, Kotoko accompanied the doctor and friend, oblivious to the fact that Marina was seeing all the situation, with a malicious smile in her face.

-Congratulations for the success of the operation Dr. Irie, and thank you very much!

-Thanks head-nurse. I'm going to change and go home now, okay?

-Yes, of course doctor.

"Thank's God, It is over. Did she wait for me? Where can I take her?" – Leaving the operating room he picked up his phone and saw the automatic response displayed on the screen: "Failed to send the message." – His entire body went cold – "It can't be... I don't believe that this shit doesn't work... God, she must be furious thinking that I forgot..."

-She is crazy about her husband and will never do something like this Marina, you know that...

"This voice, it is one of Kotoko's friends, are they talking about us? She was already gossiping about our marriage?!..."

\- I know Moto-Chan , she really is crazy for him, but I know what I saw: a very smiling Kotoko walking alongside with the handsome Dr. Nishigaki, while he praised her how beautiful, lovely and funny she is, and that they were going to spend the next few hours in his office doing I don't know what...

"They really are very gossipy, all this story is so ridiculous!"

-But the two are marriage!

\- I know Tomoko, but this is very common: If your partner doesn't give what you need, you go found someone who gives, right? Besides, she needs to think what is better for the kids, a divorce now would be very painful for Mi-chan, and to the baby even more...

-What are they talking about? Is Kotoko... pregnant? I can't believe I'm going to be a father again..." – Feeling like he was the happiest man in the world, something catch his attention in the conversation and starts to bugging him – " Why doesn't she tell me yet? Will she afraid because of all these fights?

-... Don't be ridiculous, of course that is his baby!

-Tomoko, it is just to join the facts: when she started to have these symptoms? When was the period that she take care of Dr. Nishigaki's patients? When Dr. Irie was traveling? Everything fits!

-Exactly! Also, why would she look for him instead of hew own husband for a consultation huh?! Dr. Nishigaki may not be as handsome or intelligent as Dr. Irie, but at least he is very attentive and affectionate, anyone can see that just for hear when he speaks with his wife on the phone..

\- Too bad that he is the same for all the women! - And while Motoki and Marina burst into laughter, Tomoko was irritated by the whole situation... "It's enough of this conversation for me, your imagination goes way too far!

Realizing that the conversation was over, but still shaken by everything that he had heard, Naoki thought that will be better if he just cool his head before talk to Kotoko, so decided to go to the roof to reflect about all the issues that made his heart so restless...

-Let's see if I get it Kotoko, in the last few weeks your friends notice changes in your mood, you still have that headaches and are under a lot of emotional pressure and stress and now came this nausea too. Am I right?

-It is exactly this. – "Dr. Nishigaki is an amazing doctor!"

-Tell me Kotoko, those medicines that I prescribed to you in the last time, did it worked or the pain persisted?

-Actually, didn't work so much, the pain were better a little but never totally...

-I understand... Well, I still believe that it is nothing more, but for precaution, I'd like you bring me your medical historical and your parents too... And what you think to be here a little early tomorrow morning and we can make a tomography?

-Yeah, sure!

-Great! And no need to worries yourself because of this, Okay? I'm certain that is nothing but caution is always good... Now go home, stay with your daughter and husband and simply rest!

-Thanks Dr., I'm much more relieved now – Answer smiling – Let's go then? I don't want to delay you for the date with your wife, right?

-Yes, of course, let's go. This way I can take a few more questions on the way to the exit... Tell me, Naoki told me once that you lose your mother very soon, and I'm so sorry for that, but I need to ask: Do you remember what she had?

-No problem at all – a sad smile appears in her face, as her mother's memories popped in her mind – but I don't remember exactly what it was, I was a little younger than Mi-chan... I remember that she doesn't recognize me anymore, couldn't walk nor eat alone... Clinically speaking, that's what I remember – Her pale smile wasn't capable to hide the sadness that carried for her mother's disease and death... She never had talked about that with anyone, and just do it now because of Dr. Nishigaki's need of a familiar history... Unlike the doctor, she not even realize the solitary tear that roll down her face...

A tense silence settle between them as they walked to the hospital exit gate and as she turned to say "goodbye", Kotoko was surprised to be hugged by the doctor...

\- Dr. Nishigaki, I don't...

\- Shhh! I'm not doing anything wrong, just hugging a friend... And it's enough of this history Dr. Nishigaki, okay? You only call Naoki by the last name that I know, so for now on call me Romajiro, or better, just Jiro – And pulling her away to see her face, completed – I'm here for whatever you need Kotoko, after all, you came to my wedding and I am seeing your daughter grown up... We are friends! And as your friend, my advice to you is for you talk with Naoki about all of this... Your mother, the things that you have been feeling and the problems that you are facing in your marriage... Don't be so surprised, don't you know your friends? Set things up with him, the idiot doesn't know how to show you, but he really loves you... Trust me!

-I... I...

-Kotoko, you only live once, if something happens tomorrow or even on the way home tonight, would you rather die happy with the man you love or would you rather keep him angry and guilty for all the mistakes he has made between the two of you? Forgive him, talk and explain how you feel... He doesn't have to know this, believe in someone that already experienced the same situation...

Now it was her turn to surprise him, hugging and whispering a "Thank you!" through the tears, but this time, was tears of joy because she feels the trust in her husband's love was been restored by those words...

"That is not possible... This can't be true..." He felt completely lost, walked by the corridors of the hospital without knowing exactly for where was going, but that didn't matter anymore, as long as he was alone... Didn't know who to talk or how to talk, to be honest, didn't even know what to think about the whole situation... Kotoko was pregnant, but she hadn't told him anything... "Even with all of our fights, this is not the kind of thing that she would hide from me, and if she really had signs of the pregnancy already, she hid very well 'cause I didn't see her felling bad at anytime... But what if Marina said it is true, she must be pregnant of a month and her betrayal would be exactly in her more fertile week, when I went to the congress, the things really fits... I don't wanted to believe this, but after that "cute" scene that I saw from the roof, the two hugging and so suddenly all this friendship... I don't know what to think now, I can't even have sure that she still loves me and if that's the case, wouldn't she betray me? God, what am I going to do now?"

 **A.N:** **That was the fifth chapter, what you guys think?**

 **I put that Kotoko called Dr. Nishigaki of Romajiro 'cause that is his name on mangá.**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until next week! (I hope).**

 **Sayonara o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:** **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **Sorry about not had posted yesterday, life goes crazy as always** **. The next update will be in 03/02, if all goes right.**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Hello! You've reached the voice mail of Naoki Irie. I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave your name and telephone number after the beep, and I'll call you back as soon as possible." Looked at everyone in the room, sighed and rose from the couch but, suddenly feeling dizzy, put the hand at her head and sat down again, pretending that nothing had happened – "It is still in the voice mail, but it's enough of wait for me, we'll look for him... Oba-sama, you take care of Mi-chan just in case she wakes and call for the numbers in this notebook: It's from our friends in high school and college, beside the people that work with us... Yuki, Papa and Oji-san, you came with me!

\- And where you intend to go with this shaking legs? You should stay in home!

-Please Yuki, don't start! Your brother is missing since seven at night and no one in the whole world would stop me from looking for him, understood? He doesn't do this kind of thing, he always say when he is going to get late or when he goes out... – She started to push away the tears that was starting to fall over her face, making Yuki (that just like his brother was terrible with emotions too), almost panicking – Besides, we had combined to meet at the hospital's roof and he didn't show up, who knows what might have happened? What if he was robbed? What if he is injured on a street somewhere at two o'clock in the morning? We have to find him Yuki! She leaned against the back of the couch, praying that no one would notice that she was completely dizzy now, seeing the whole room spinning... - Come, let's go!

Yuki, realizing how was his sister-in-law, was going to keep insisting that she stay at home when interrupted by the ringing of the phone, Noriko ran to answer as everyone looked anxious, hoping for good news from Naoki.

-Oh Chris, How are you?... Thank God, we are really scared, we were going out to look for him just now... Okay, I'll let her know... Right, thank you so much for take care of him and for call us, and sorry for bother you!... Good night!

As they listened the conversation, everyone let out a sigh of relief, and then Shigeo make the question that was on everyone's mind – "I always thought that Naoki wasn't so close to Chris or Kinnosuke... What was he doing at their house?"

\- She said that they beat into him in front of their restaurant, but he was weird, as if he was lost... So Kinnosuke was worried and make him enter, he thought that was better close the restaurant earlier and keep talking with Naoki until almost now, but she doesn't know about what exactly, since her that was closing the restaurant, then Naoki end up drinking too much, when they saw, he wasn't in condition to come back home alone and thought it was better get him to their house. It was when they saw all the missed calls is his phone and...

-Let me see if I understand – Kotoko interrupted – Naoki forgot about me and just decided to go hangout anywhere, stopping at Kin-chan's restaurant, where he gets blind drunk without the slightest thought to let any of us know?

Everyone was surprised with Kotoko's reaction, although she was right, she hardly had rants of rage like this, especially when it came to Naoki...

-Kotoko, I have sure that he has a great...

-Oba-sama, please don't say anything! Just... Don't... – Interrupted Kotoko again, not bothering herself to push away the tears of angry and relieve that fall down her face, gave a long sigh – I'm going to sleep, I have to be in the hospital very early in the morning tomorrow...

As soon as she started up the stairs, she realized that was even more dizzy than before, so she held the railing to not fall. Yuki, who was closer to her, took her arm and moved over his shoulders, supporting her... "Papa, get the car, let's go to the hospital."

-No hospital! I'm fine, it's just fatigue and stress from the last weeks, tomorrow I'll be better...

-Kotoko, daughter, Yuki is right...

-Guys, I appreciate the worries and I swear that I'll make a check-up tomorrow with a doctor from the hospital, but all I need now is rest... – She explained, her cry deepening as she assimilated all the events of the night...

\- You guys can go rest then, I'll take her to the room – And supporting Kotoko's body in his, he helped his sister-in-law up the stairs, as soon as they were out of sight of everyone, he let out a deep sigh watching her condition. "Naoki, what crap are you doing with our family huh?! Don't you see that this way even this idiot will not want to stay with you?"

\- Sorry about all that Yuki... -Said Kotoko through the tears, wrongly interpreting his sigh – The things are not very easy...

-You really are an idiot, you know?! You should let the people take care of you! Your family isn't just my brother...

-Yuki...

\- If you really think that you fool someone with that history of feeling bad because of stress, then you are dumber than I thought! Do you really think everyone didn't see that you and Naoki are fighting? – He placed her on the bed and, giving another sigh, put the blanket over her body as finished, feeling his cheeks becoming quickly hot of shame – "You need be patient with him okay? He loves you very deeply... Just... Don't give up on him nor abandon us right? And if you tell anyone that I said that I'll swear that it was another of your delusions without purpose! Good night, Baka!"– And leave the room almost running, stopping himself at the door just to hear the words from the woman that, even don't admitting, admired and consider like a sister... "Thank you, Yuki!"

"Where am I? God, I feel like someone is hammering my brain..." – He sits and observed the room - "Here is Chris and Kinnosuke's house, but how the hell...?"

-Oh, so you wake up? Here, the best medicine for a hangover: bitter coffee!

-Oh Chris, for Gods'sake, why are you yelling like this?

-I am not yelling Naoki, but it serves you right after you scared Kotoko this way... The poor was desperate yesterday without knowing where you was, by the way, all your family was worried...

Then, he remembered everything

FLASHBACK ON

-Hey Chris, look who I found stopped out there!

-Naoki! What a good surprise! Where ate Kotoko and Kotomi?

\- I came alone this time Chris – He said with an apologetic tone on his voice.

-Eh?! That is sad, the kids would love to play together...

-Next time, okay? – "Why the hell I let this idiot bring me inside?"

-Oy genius, sit here, let's drink something!

-Don't you have to work?

-You can come, we were already closing anyway, and Chris can take care of the rest! So tell me, what's the problem?

-What do you mean?

-Come on Irie, you came here alone at this time of night, looking like your life is over. To men like us there is just one problem that can do this, and in your case it's called Kotoko! So spill the beans, what happened?

Surprised by the other man's perception, he began to explain the whole situation, from the fight over the anniversary to the conversation that he heard by his wife's friends. The whole conversation accompanied by a lot, a lot of Sake... "So, that's it Kinnosuke! My wife hates me and it is with another guy already, that by the way it's my old professor and was a good friend! Taking another drink, he finished with a wry smile – She's going to have another man's son and I'm feeling bad for forgetting our anniversary... Pathetic, don't you think?!

Kinnosuke, who had heard everything carefully and calmly, just sighed. "I think that the more correct in that history is this guy, Keita... You really don't understand anything about women, right Genius?! – And burst into a big laughing.

-Oh, shut up!

-No, you shut up and listen to me – Said in the most serious tone that he could – I was in love for Kotoko, I would do anything for her, as I would do anything for Chris now, okay?! When you become engaged of my wife, I saw the best chance for make Kotoko fall in love with me, and didn't wait much to ask her to marry me, you know that! And even with a man who would do anything for her at her feet, she still decided that was better stay alone than try to make a life with any man that wasn't you. And I think that if you didn't have listened to reason that day, she would still be alone today...

-She never told me that had rejected your proposal before we stay together... – His tone seemed of someone happy and admired, thought Kinnosuke and, even if this was probably due the amount of Sake he had taken, he knew that he friend was opening up and showing that despite the appearances, he had a heart...

-Yeah, but rejected! You really think that a woman who do that it's capable of betray the man who love? You think that Kotoko, after suffering so much for five years chasing you and enduring all the horrible things that you said and did to her, would just throw all away without a good reason?! Come on Genius, even you can see that she betray you don't make any sense! And you know very well that her friends love gossip, even if it's just to pass the time...

-Do you really think that? – Hope and insecurity were latent in his tone.

-Okay Genius, if you don't trust in your own wife, let's do it in your way: by the facts. – Taking a deep sigh, he poured some more Sake and continued – You're a doctor, did you see any symptoms of pregnancy in her?

-No.

-Did she leaves home or work at suspicious times?

-No.

-Besides a friendly hug, did you something more between the two?

-Nope.

-She seemed more nervous or anxious than the normal lately?

-Yes! She doesn't want to see me even for a million bucks in the last few weeks...

\- But that is obvious idiot, she was working like crazy and you just forget your wedding anniversary for the seventh time in seven years!

-Right, that's make sense... – It could be the drinking's effect (probably was, since felt his thoughts confused), but the truth is that he was very happy for realize the big idiot that he was being – So what should I do?

\- The same thing that you were going to before, ask for Kotoko's forgiveness, say that you love her and do something amazing for you two... You have to honest with her Irie, stop to hide your feelings from her 'cause she can't find by herself... Say what you feel, that will be enough!

-You're right! I'm going after her right now! – He rose from his chair just to stumble in his on legs and fall to the floor. Seeing that his friend doesn' had conditions to leave alone, Kinnosuke support his arm in his own shoulder – "Chris, Irie will go to sleep in our home, right?"

\- Why? Is everything okay?

-Yes, and I'll not sleep with you guys, I'm going to after Kotoko!

\- Now that we talk everything is fine honey, but he can't be stand in his own legs and I won't let him leave alone like this... Or you prefer that your family see you this way?

-Yes Naoki, please, come sleep at our hone, you are more than welcome! And tomorrow morning Kinnosuke takes you to work.

-Yes, that's right! And you can talk to her there, great idea babe!

Seeing that it was outvoted, Naoki could give only one answer, and with a smile said "Okay, thank you!"

FLASHBACK OFF

-I think it's better I call home, isn't it?

\- I think it is – affirmed Chris smiling – But take your breakfast first, after all the alcohol from yesterday, you have to be feeling terrible...

-I'm just having a headache, but Kinnosuke shouldn't be much better, right?

-Actually, he is accustomed to this amount of alcohol, that was our weakest sake. – She smiled condescendingly – Do you know what you're going to say to Kotoko, since you spent the night away from home?

-I don't even know where I should begin – Said massaging his temples – There are so many things going on Chris, if I spent the night away was the only problem... But I think that I will just... be honest, understand? According with your husband that works...

\- Naoki, I know Kotoko, if you sincerely apologize with her and say that you love her, everything will go to be fine... I'll call Kinnosuke to takes you right?

\- Okay, thanks Chris. "I just hope that you are right..."

 **A.N:** **That was the sixth chapter, what you guys think?**

 **J:** **Thank you so much for the corrections! I already reposted the previously chapter with it and past this chapter for some other spell checkers. :3**

 **Clarecl : ****Thanks for liking of the history and sorry for make you wait… Hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Tatistus** **: I think that I am a very bad person for say this, but when it takes to Naoki I think that I am a little bit sadistic, I just love see him in pain XP kkkkkkkkkkk. As always, thanks for your kind words!**

 **Aki no Ryu:** **Naoki is really an idiot when we talk about feelings, but besides to be a doctor, he is very smart when it takes to practical things like that too, that was my idea when I write about her fertile weeks, I suppose, sorry if it was too much OOC (I remember to be really in doubt to write it or not, hope it wasn** **'t that bad). But I'm really glad that you liked, I just love so much your histories, it means a lot to me that you read (and I hope like it) mine, so thanks *_***

 **Guest:** **Thank you very much for like and sorry for make you wait! Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until next week!** **(I hope).**

 **Sayonara o/**


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **Sorry about all this time without a post, my life was really crazy last month because of work, but now I am on a vacation \o/ and I will post two chapters/week! (heaven). The next update will be in 14/03, if all goes right.**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 7**

-As always, you are in your dream world again right Kotoko?! – Said Keita putting his arms around his friend's shoulders.

-Oy Keita, you scared me! And I wasn't daydreaming, I was just thinking...

-You? Thinking? – Said the brunette, laughing – Can I know what?

\- Wow, we are all funny this morning, aren't we?! – Answer the woman ironically, and with the voice suddenly serious, continued – I talk with Dr. Imanishi yesterday Keita, I'm not pregnant...

\- Well, but this was what you wanted, right? You were panicking just with the possibility...

-At first yes, but after I thought a little I loved the idea of having another baby... But that doesn't matter anymore... The real question is that if I am not pregnant, so I'm sick, for sure... I'm consulting with Dr. Nishigaki, since Irie-kun and I aren't very well, and considering that he even asked for my family historical this should be something more serious than "stress".

\- Well, for you call him "Irie-kun" again it is because the things can't be that bad huh?! Besides, Dr. Nishigaki is a great doctor and I'm certain that is because of this that he asked your historical...

-Yeah, I think you're right... Except about Naoki, I'm still hurt with him but in this moment I rather just forget the problems and rely on his support, because whatever I have, I can't go through this without him... And even with me raising this truce, we don't get to talk, you know, we already try to meet several times but he always appears with an excuse and don't show up... I'm so tired Keita... – Toking the hands to her face to help contain the tears, when felt the strong embrace of her friend...

\- Hey, stay calm okay? It's going to be all right, you'll see that you are not having anything serious... Do you want me to go with you at the appointment?

\- No, that is okay... Jiro is also a good friend and calms me down, besides, I don't want that anyone else to know for now and if you go the girls will notice... But if you can tell Naoki that I'm in the appointment would be great, I couldn't tell him any of this yet...

-Kotoko, he needs to know what happened and what you feel to help you, he can't guess...

\- I know Keita, it's just with so many problems I couldn't talk to him, I'll tell him today one way or another, I promise! But can you tell him about the appointment, please?

-Of course, I tell him... Now go and if something happens to ask for someone to call me and I'll go running. And give me the news!

\- Sure, thanks Keita! -And with a pale smile, ended – For everything.

-Don't screw up everything again, huh, Genius?!

\- Take it easy Kinnosuke, as they say, make a mistake one time is human, the second one is stupidity... I'll find Kotoko and solve all this mess for good!

\- Good choice Irie, but remember that she can be more stubborn than anyone and is very hurt! This combination is never a good thing, be patient and know how to be understandable before opening your mouth...

\- In fact, that's a good advice, when you started to be so smart? – Said Naoki, a little smirk popping on his lips due to the provocation.

-I'm a lot smarter than you think! And certainly much smarter than you to deal with women! – Smiled Kinnosuke, knowing that had won this time...

-You caught me in this, but believe me, I don't commit the same mistake two twice! And Kinnosuke, thank you!

-We're friends Genius, that's why we help each other... But what I said to you some years ago is still up: Kotoko is a great friend and I love her for this, so if you continue to hurt her I'll come just to rearrange your damn face! And without a wait for an answer left a surprised, but optimistic, Naoki goes to find his wife to finally solve everything once and for all.

-Let's start Kotoko? During the exam, you may feel a little claustrophobic in the machine, but still, you can't move okay? The resonance doesn't take long if stay quiet...

Kotoko gave her first smile of the day – "I know Jiro, I prepare a lot of people to this exam already, remember? You don't need to treat me like a patient."

-You know how it is, habit Hehe. Look, don't need to be with this sad and worried face that you've been keeping since you got here. I analyzed the family history that you bring and it helps to confirm some diagnostics that I had thought, but the exam that will give us the certain… Anyway, the good news is that all of them have treatment – Ended smiling.

-I think this really is good news indeed – with a smile that didn't match the expression in her eyes in any way, ended - I'm going to change clothes then.

\- Of course, I'll leave for you be more comfortable. Where is Naoki? I wanted to change some opinions with him about the diagnostic…

-He doesn't come to the exam and I don't even know if he's coming to work today. I couldn't talk with him about any of this yesterday Jiro, because he left here straight to the restaurant of a friend of ours, drank as if there was no tomorrow and spent the night at the house of this friend. – With a long sigh and fighting with the tears, ended – And as he forgot to tell us, we stayed calling and looking for him until two in the morning… I never went so bad in my life Jiro, I was very nervous, anxious and worried until I was so dizzy that Yuki, my brother-in-law, had to help me to up the stairs… - Gave a deep breath and continued – Sorry to let it all out this way, but only you and Keita that listen to me lately and I thought that you should know about the dizziness…

-Wow, we had a very agitated night huh?! – Smiled - That's alright Kotoko, stay cool that you'll be fine soon, I have sure! Now change your clothes and enter in the machine that I talk with him about your case later, okay?

\- You are very optimistic Jiro, very optimistic…

-Hey, did you guys see Kotoko? – Asked for his wife's friends, even knowing that they could be the target for further gossip because of that – She came earlier to work and I need to talk to her...

-Earlier? Have you sure Irie-san? We don't see her today…

-I'm sure Tomoko but thank you anyway… If one of you see her, please ask her to look for me.

-Irie, wait… - said Keita – I know where she is, come with me… - Closing the door behind him, the brunette started – Kotoko doesn't want this becoming that day's gossip and, as much we love those three, they override the limits sometimes…

\- Yeah, I know very well how it is – answer the other man with some irritation in his voice…

-Anyway, talking about more important things, Kotoko is in Dr. Nishigaki's office.

-In the office? Why? – Naoki was already beginning to find everything suspicious again, what Keita knew and he didn't?

-I meet her early today and she told me everything… I think that should be her the one to tell you too…

\- And why Nishigaki have to be with us?

-Look, you'll understand, okay? I really know about all the problems that you two are handling, but I still think that they should have figured it out and told you everything before… But it's serious, please, forget this detail and stay by her side now, 'cause she needs you, a lot!

-Alright Keita, I'll try... – He never had heard his own voice so shaky and never had felt so insecure too... Naoki was scared, terrified about what he was going to find out...

\- And Naoki, if you need some help to getting through all this, remember that I'm not only Kotoko's friend...

Returned the smile of his friend and with a nod follow to his ex- professor's office, just one question in his mind: "What the hell is going on?"

-Crap! This definitely confirms the worst suspect... – With a sigh, Nishigaki push the button that allowed the contact with his patient and friend – Kotoko, you can leave now, we finished the exam... Change your clothes and came to my office right?

-Okay Jiro, the exam was conclusive? Is everything alright?

\- Yes, it was conclusive, confirmed the diagnosis that I was thinking. You can straighten yourself calmly that I'll wait for you there.

Despite the calm words of her friend, Kotoko got ready as fast as possible, since it didn't go unnoticed by her that he didn't answer her question fully, and considering that she knew very well the trick "to give an evasive answer if it's a difficult problem", she knew that her illness was probably serious...

\- Kotoko, you already had the curiosity to look into your mother's medical records after becoming a nurse? You know, technically, of what she dies?

-It is a very delicate topic for my father and for me too actually, so I never try to understand exactly what it was... – She frowned l, wondering the question and, most of all, fearing the direction that the conversation was taking – But I know that was hard, painful and that she stayed admitted about three months before... Well...

Seeing that his friend, a woman known for her cheerful and optimistic manner, couldn't even finish the sentence because she was fighting with the tears, the doctor just started to speak – Your mother passed away due to a cerebral aneurysm, you know what this is?

-A stroke?

\- Yes, a cerebral stroke. An aneurysm is when the wall of a blood vessel becomes weakened, causing a dilatation, in her case, in the brain. The problem of aneurysms is when they break because there is bleeding into the space around the vessel, that "irritates" the arteries and can cause a series of "vascular strangulations" that leave a part of the brain without irrigation, causing cerebral swelling, lack of circulation and ... death.

\- I will die, that is what you are telling me Jiro? This is not fair, my little daughter is too young to grow without a mom... I won't leave my family forsaken! – She felt a tear roll down for her face and clean it, didn't want, didn't could break in that moment... She needed to be strong!

\- No Kotoko, I didn't say any of this, calm down! I'm just explaining to you what happened with your mom and I'm not going to let this repeat itself with you, okay?

-That means that I really have an aneurysm?

\- Look, the medical community does not know exactly why they are formed, but it is believed that one of the possible causes is, among other things, hereditary and congenital, and in this case, they are usually multiple. That means you probably inherited it from your mother already at birth.

\- Hereditary? That means Mi-chan...

-Yes, at some point it may be that she also goes through this, we must be very attentive to any symptoms that she presents, but it's very difficult the develop of an aneurysm in children and she is great for now, so we have to focus on you!

\- This only can be a nightmare! – Took a deep breath, unable to hold back the tears anymore, simply let out all the pain she was feeling... Didn't want, didn't could abandon her young daughter, she had promised to the girl at the birth and to herself too, that would never let her precious baby know the pain to grown up without a mom like had happened to herself...

No longer able to just look his friend's pain, Nishigaki got up, walked over her and pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her instantly tense... "Relax, I know that you'd rather a thousand times that I was Naoki, but that idiot doesn't arrive yet and you need to calm down, think of me as a temporary substitute okay? Now take a deep breath, I promise that we'll make it all going to be alright...

Despite a little smile due to the words of the one who turned out to be a great friend very fast, all Kotoko could do was cry, how could she leave her whole family?

He felt ridiculous, practically running around the hospital without being able to keep a logical thought in his mind for more than a minute, his heart beating fast... "What if she is really having an affair with him and they are going to confess? Calm Naoki, there has to be another explanation, I can't make the same mistake again, no hasty conclusions... Probably she just wants to sort things out between us, but why involve Nishigaki? No, this doesn't make sense... It could be something related to college, but why don't tell her friends? That is silly too and..." – He stopped and prick up his ears – This sound... It's Kotoko's voice, or rather, it is her cry... – Started to look for the source of that so characteristic sound, it was the sound that he hated more in the whole world and hated even more the fact of knowing it so well: his wife, known as optimistic and joy in person, was crying. The sound was getting louder as he approached the windows, it was when he realized where he was... "Of course, these windows are from the offices in the back of the building... Let me see, Nishigaki's should be this one..." – Discretely, he started to peek inside the office, and the scene filled him with angry and jealousy... "What the hell is going on in there? Why are they hugging again and first of all, why is Kotoko crying? I need to stay calm, it's just a friendly hug... It's best to go in there and ask what all this crap is... No hasty conclusions..." – He sighed and went quickly to the office.

-Calm down Kotoko, everything is going to be alright, I promise you. – Repeated for the hundredth time, trying to calm his friend who couldn't stop crying, although her tears were more relaxed and resigned now.

-You don't understand Jiro, I can't get in the home and just say "Hey Kotomi, let mommy put you to sleep today because in a few days I won't be here anymore..." I can't just forsake her like that, she needs me...

\- Kotoko, have a little of common sense – Said the doctor with an amused smile at his friend's drama about the surgery, which was simple as long as an aneurysm did not break, as he already had explained to her – Your daughter is intelligent, of course she will understand the situation that you won't be with her for a while, your family will help you in this…

-And my father… He already suffers so much, I can't give him more that worries…

\- Honey, though it is hard, your father will be glad that you are better than today right? He wants your good just as you and Naoki want what is best for Mi-chan as well… When she become older, if she is in that situation, you won't support her?

-Yes, of course I will, but what about Naoki, Jiro? It's not like he will really care so much about us, but if I leave him he'll have to take care of Kotomi alone… I can't, I simply can't do this, I rather that we just leave the way it is…

-Kotoko, you are not understanding – interrupted the doctor, serious – You don't have a choice, even more after what you told me today… - He sighed and softening his tone, continued – Listen, I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay? You can't act as if you are dying just because it is a difficult situation… Besides, Naoki loves you! And I have sure that he will comprehend and know how to put all the problems aside to be with you at this moment.

-Oh Jiro, you have been supporting me so much in this whole story, thank you! I don' know what I would do if you didn't want to help me… - And with a sigh, she wiped the last tear from her face.

\- Don't need to thank me dear, you are a very special person to me since that week that we work together, you'll see that we will overcome this phase, even with Naoki will be all fine…

-From your lips to God's ears Jiro… I will tell him everything today… Everything we have done together and I hope he understands why I didn't talk to him before…

He couldn't listen to that anymore, he knew that he wasn't the best of the husbands, but nothing justifies Kotoko's betrayal… And with Nishigaki of all people! If someone had told him he could give the benefit of the doubt, but this time wasn't hasty, he heard from her lips about leaving him and even abandon their daughter, what kind of woman she was? How could he be so wrong? To be such an idiot?! How the hell did she want him to simply understand what they did together?!

\- Irie-san, it is great to found you here, I need you go...

-I'm sorry head-nurse – interrupted immediately the older woman – But I'm not feeling well so I'll go home. – He knew that wasn't in any condition to operate and not even to work at the clinic, to be honest, if he insisted would kill someone in the end...

-But I...

-I'll go home! – His tone was so cold that the woman decided don't answer anything...

He feels like his heart had parted itself in a thousand pieces... Entered without talk with his mom that, at that hour, would be the only one in the house anyway and locked himself in his room...

\- Naoki? Honey, is everything okay? – Without surprise, he heard his mother calling at the door, thought less than a minute was a record even for her...

-Not now, Mom, we talk later!

-Naoki, what happened? Open the door!

\- NOT NOW, MOM! – his tone was so louder and aggressive that even Noriko, usually very insistent, saw that was better leave her son to reflect, he would call her when he was ready...

He didn't imagine that was possible feel so much pain, looked to the table where it was the picture of the two that he liked the most: his mother had taken hidden on the day that he announced their marriage. They are in the corridor, on pajamas already and Kotoko had asked if he had sure that want marriage her... His immediate answer was teasing her, of course (even nowadays this was still funny), but remembered of think that was cute the way that she was insecure, as if all that was just a dream from which she was suddenly wake up, since she already believe that although all her efforts that will never happen... Then he hugged her very tight, and truth is that he had never felt so free and happy, since he almost had lost her that day and never would forget the time that stayed waiting for her in the rain, since it was the longest and difficult time of his life, all what he tough it was that his Kotoko was with another man, that he could be kissing and hugging her against himself, saying the words that he knew she would like to hear... kisses and hugs that should be only YOURS and words that only HE should say to her and anyone else... And what hurt the most was to know that as in that day as in today, the fault of everything was yours: because she won't be with another guy if he wasn't a big blind idiot! And with a moment of pure rage, he shot the picture against the door, turn in the beautiful border that his wife had bought in pieces...

Sit down on the bed, his look lost in the empty, they call him genius and prodigy, but the fact is that it doesn't matter his intelligence, it had one lesson that although his parents' example or all that he had been through with Kotoko, he never could learn: Really value the woman he loved. Her betrayal was wrong, but he knew that for her looking for another man, it was because he never gave to her the attention that she deserves. He had failed as a husband, and this time not even all the love that he feels for her would be capable of bringing her back because she doesn't love him anymore...

Then, the great genius Naoki Irie made something that he had never made before: With the head between his hands, in a clear gesture of totality desperate, he cried all the hurt, pain and regardless in his heart.

 **A.N:** **That was the seventh chapter, what you guys think?**

 **Aki no Ryu:** Thanks, I think that make sense, after all, they are his friends too

 **Annjudith:** I am very glad that you liked it, hope you continue to read, even after all this time =/

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until next week!** **(I hope).**

 **Sayonara o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you!**

 **So, I can just hope that you guys don** **'t hate me already** **. I was on a vacation and went to a trip \O/, and I wouldn't have much time to write, so I don't even bring the notebook with me, I just write in the cellphone all what I could, and now that I'm back I'm posting! Sorry again**

 **Hope the next chapter for the end of the next week, at the most.**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 8**

\- That's it Kotoko, go home and talk to your family, tomorrow at 08:00 AM I want you here to do some final exams and in the afternoon we already have the surgery, okay?

\- So fast? – She asked, surprised.

\- Yes, of course! We have to be as fast as we can, so as not to give the aneurysm a chance to break… For me, we would do it today, but I think you'd better prepare yourself psychologically and tell everyone what is going on, especially with Naoki… But remember: you can't be nervous! It increases the blood pressure and could make the aneurysms to break… So this is our deal: if anyone annoys you or you became nervous or anxious, you leave the room and let the person talking with yourself, right?

\- All right Jiro, it is a deal! I'll just talk with the head nurse and…

\- No, ma'am! – Interrupted the doctor with a gentle voice – You go straight home, rest. I'll talk to her by myself!

\- Thanks, Jiro – Replied with a smile that almost remember her natural, which warmed the doctor and friend's heart, after seeing her crying so much…

-You're welcome… Ah, Kotoko, I almost forgot – handing a card to her, he continued – If you feel anything, especially headaches, it may be day or night… Call me immediately okay? Don't take it out this card of your pocket, it can save your life! Promise you will not miss it?

-It's okay, I promise! In what pocket did I put it? - Said the woman in a tone that showed that despite everything, she was feeling a little better for make jokes, and giggling, she added – See you tomorrow!

\- See you tomorrow, honey.

She had barely closed the office door, noticed Keita coming fast toward her and smile noticing the worried tone in her friend's voice as he asked: "So, how did it go?"

-Complicated... Do you know where Naoki is?

-I told him that you would be here, but the head nurse told us that he was feeling bad and his patients of today should be referred to other doctors, so I think he must have gone back home… But you won't escape this way, miss! Tell me, what "complicated" mean?

-It means multiple aneurysms – She gave a sad chuckle and continued – Mommy's present… They are blood bubbles in the brain that when broken they cause stroke, as my mom passed away because of that, Jiro thinks that it is hereditary…

\- I'm sorry about this Kotoko, but at least it is something that has treatment and it is a simple surgery, right? I was working with a patient who had this, he left last month without complications…

-It may even be a simple surgery Keita, but my Mom died because of it, after months of suffering... And just to think that Mi-chan is very likely to go through the same thing… - Her voice sounding harder than she wanted, she felt bad for treating her friend like that… She took a deep breath and continued, her tone almost normal, although her voice still shatter a little due her emotions are on the edge of her skin – Look, thanks for try to cheer me up and I'm sorry about all this, it is just I'm really not well and all that I want is to go home…

-It is okay sis, you don't need to apologize okay? – And with a sad smile, finished – I know that things aren't easy for you and being afraid it is very normal at the moment… But try to remember that even your mom did not succeed, you discovered the disease before her and this gives you a lot more chances… Also, you are very strong and have many motives to fight for your life! It will be all right, you will see!

Kotoko hugged him as if was the last time that she could do this, what breaks her friend's heart instantly, yet he decided for saying nothing and just return the hug the same way… Then, she said goodbye and went home, now worried not just with her illness but also wondering what had happened to her husband…

He had no idea of how much time had passed since his "nervous breakdown" – as he decided to call the only burst of cry that he had in his life… As he calmed down, Naoki unlocked the door to his bedroom (though he hadn't left the room or warned his mother because he definitely didn't intend to talk to her at that moment), he sat by the window and watched the calm of the street and the people passing by, a behavior that contrasted a lot with the confusion in his soul…

He saw his brother coming home and his father-in-law leaving to the work... His father-in-law, he knew that he couldn't continue to call him that way for much more time, not after what he found the true about Kotoko's betrayal… With the imminent end of his marriage, he would lose the contact with the man that had become his second father – He clenched his fists with anger – just one more thing to raise his suffer, a direct result of his wife's acts…

After some more time, he realized that the object of his thoughts approached to the house at a slow step... Kotoko was pale and even half-disheveled, he felt his anger increase even more, perhaps Nishigaki has provided this appearance for her… A more rational little voice in his conscience shouted that if something had really happened between the two of them today, she wouldn't come back so early from the work (which was already strange for itself) and, first of all, she wouldn't be so sad… But he preferred to ignore it because he knew that was so desperate to wake up from this nightmare that would believe in any nonsense that could justify all this, so he had decided that as soon as his wife entered the room, he would confront her and say that their marriage was over, no matter how much she trying to defend herself… He was tired of hearing lies!

She entered the house a little more confident than when she left the hospital, as always, she had to think positive! Jiro and Keita were right, she was overreacting… The surgery was simple and her family was by her side, besides, Naoki could not be the more attentive or affectionate of the husbands and even if he doesn't love her anymore, she knew him well enough to know that he cared for her enough to not abandon her at this critical moment.

\- You are home early, what happened? The staff finally realized that you are more helpful far away from the patients?

-For your information, I take good care of my patients Yuki! And you? Did you get in early from college too, did you get kicked out for being so annoying?

-Actually, it was for being so intelligent. I had a test and since I finished very quickly, I left early. Nothing out of the ordinary, actually… Not that you've ever been through this, have you? – He finished with his trademark smile that said: "I won again!".

Kotoko then stick her tongue out to him and started to upstairs, as if she was angry, but in the fact the way that she and Yuki always teased each other was just the way the two of them managed to show they liked each other and they both knew of this "gentlemen's agreement", even though they had never actually talked about it… On a second thought, their relationship was very odd...

And it was laughing at this though that she came in front of her room... She knew that Naoki was there because she saw him at the window and already felt more nervous than she should due to the deal with Jiro, her head already starting to hurt… Even so, she gathered all her courage and took a deep breath, opened the door already with a smile and said "Irie-kun, how are you feeling? The guys in the hospital told me that you came home early and I was worried…"

-Were you worried about me? "I think that it is hard to believe, at this point…"

-Hey, our photo, what happened to it? – She started to gather the frame's pieces and the photograph itself…

-It was a little accident… - He said with a chill tone, as when she had confessed at the first time, so many years ago…

-Well, we can buy another frame later then, although it really was a shame, that was so beautiful… "He is so weird, it seems like he was hit by a truck and besides, he never spoke to me in that tone after we got married…" – And of course I'm worried about you, I am your wife after all! Tell me, how are you feeling? Better?

-I'm fine Kotoko and you really should have more important things to worry about… -"For example, how are you going to start telling me about your lover…".

"Does he already know about everything and is angry that I have not talked to him before? He is so proud and shouldn't have liked it when I went to see another doctor…" – Well, there really is something that I need to tell you Irie-kun, to the whole family actually, but I thought that would be better to tell you first…

\- Oh, there it is! I knew it wouldn't be long... It's funny how I back to being "Irie-kun" now, right Kotoko? – He smiled in a wryly, even bitter way.

\- What you mean? – She felt her nervousness intensifying at each minute, her legs weaker due the anxiety...

\- You spend days without even looking at me, then suddenly, enter this room with a smile on your face and act as if nothing had happened? It's obvious that you did something very wrong Kotoko... You definitely don't know to hide your game right, 'cause I even already know what you want to tell me... I heard your "talk" with Nishigaki this morning! There's no point in lying to me anymore!

\- Hide my game? To lie? What are you talking about Naoki? And if you overheard the conversation, why the hell didn't you enter the office? Jiro wanted to talk to you and I needed you there... – She felt hurt again because of her husband's behavior... He heard everything and even so left her alone...

\- Enter there? And mess up your "little party"? Oh no, thank you! Even because, by your appearance, I would just have bothered you and Jiro, haven't I?

\- Little party? Naoki, are you still sick? What the hell are you talking about? – She put the hand in her temple and began to massage it, trying to appease the headache that became stronger at each moment... She knew that was time to leave the room but wanted, or rather, needed to tell him everything...

-I already told you that I know everything, Kotoko! You can stop with this ridiculous theater... I know that you are having an affair with Nishigaki since my trip to that congress! – Though his voice was cold and calm, his look begun to betray the facade of indifference, not that Kotoko, nervous like she was, noted this...

\- What are you saying Naoki? Are you out of your mind? Unlike her husband, Kotoko was already elevating her voice, due the surprise at Naoki's words.

\- Look, I confess that this history affect me at the beginning, because of Kotomi – he continued in the same chilly and indifferent tone of before – but later I realized that maybe this way can be better 'cause I can raise her in a way that she can learn to be a woman very different from her mother... "I hope you leave this house so hurt as I am, even if I have to lie about everything! Absolutely everything Kotoko!"

\- Listen Naoki, I don't know what you heard, but we are together long enough to you know me better than that! You have to know that I would never leave you and Kotomi to be with another man, I love you two! I love you! Even with all the problems that we are going through, I would never do anything like that! Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you everything calmly - She said in the most patient and hopeful tone she could find...

-I really don't need to hear any more lies and I definitely don't mind the sordid details, Kotoko. Why don't you pack up and leave this house before Kotomi arrives? I'll give her your goodbye! He said in the same tone of Kotoko, but the latent difference was the irony is his words…

\- I would never leave our daughter! What kind of woman do you think I am? - She was starting to feel much worse, feeling dizzy, she leaned against the dresser where the picture of the two of them was, which she realized, he had broken…

-Who are you? I don't know for sure, but I would bet in that kind of woman that loves to have something forbidden, I was unreachable for you at school so you decided to make me miserable until I married you for pity, now that Nishigaki married you decided to go after him. But I don't think you can make him divorce Kotoko...

-Naoki, you are going too far! - This time she was really screaming, she felt her heart beating faster and faster, as it were going to explode, she was going to faint … "I need to get out of here..."

\- You are the one who have gone too far Kotoko, when decided to become such lying and immoral woman! You've crossed the line when decided to be in a relationship with another man being a marriage woman! I knew that we had our problems but I always thought that your love was enough for both of us, I thought that if I respected you and trusted you, even if I didn't love you we would be happy...But I was wrong, wasn't I? You disappointed me Kotoko, you're nothing I thought you were… You're nothing more than a slu…

Before even finish the word, he already was with the red mark of Kotoko's hand in his face, and when he looked at his wife, holding the bedroom door with tears already rolling down her face and a pain expression which he would never forget, he knew that it was over… His family, his marriage and on top of all this, the love of his wife for him… It was over.

-IT'S OVER FOR ME NAOKI! I HATE YOU! - She open the door and ran, without look back… But don't fast enough to don't listen to his husband's last words to her: "What good the love of a woman like you would do to me?" And it was with that phrase in her head that she went downstairs and ran out of the house, away from the pain… Away from him…

Barely knew where she was going, just knew that she had meant it this time… "How could you do that to me Naoki? I hate you! For everything: for forgetting our anniversary, for not coming after me, for not apologize properly and for not have noted that I'm ill… - She felt more dizzy and sick, her head aching like never before, she needed to calm down before all goes worse… But she only could think about him… "I hate you for thinking that I could betray you or get away from Kotomi, I hate you for don't listen to me and even more for everything that you said to me…" – Her body couldn't take it anymore, she felt a strong and sharp pang on her head and fell to the ground, trembling… - "But on top of all this Naoki, I hate you for make me love you until my death, because even with all this, I still love you…" – And it was with this last thought and several pictures of her family and friends going through her head that Kotoko gave goodbye and close her eyes, feeling all the pain finally go away… In a last effort, put the hand in the pocket to take the card that his friend and doctor had given her, but she didn't have energy to even get it out from the pocket…

Yuki saw his sister-in-law going through the living room running and crying just to leave the house and before his mother had to spend another restless night because of the "couple of the year", put his shoe on and went after her – "Nobody deserves these two, I can only pray to not be with a crazy like Kotoko nor be an idiot like my brother…" – He kept running after her but nothing had prepared him for what he saw around the corner: His sister-in-law, his friend was lying on the floor… He rushed over her, leaned her head on his arm, while already calling an ambulance…

\- Hold on Kotoko, the help is coming... – The silence was his answer and frightened by his sister-in-law's condition, Yuki started to analyze how she was and noted that her hand was in the pocket of her pants… "Strange way to fall..." And without understand exactly what that means, begun to search the pocket and found a card of the hospital – "'Romajiro Nishigaki – Chief Surgeon'… I already heard this name before…" – Taking his cell phone again, dialed the number on the card, never taking his eyes off Kotoko…

-Moshi! Moshi! Nishigaki here...

-Oy, Dr. Romajiro Nishigaki? From Tonan Hospital?

\- That's right, who's talking?

-Doc, my name is Yuki Irie, I'm Naoki's brother and Kotoko's brother-in-law…

"Shit, by the urgency in his voice..." – I know who you are Yuki, something happen with Kokoto, right?

-Yes! I think they fought and she ran out of the house, I followed her to make sure she would be fine but when I reached her she already was fainted on the sidewalk… There's no bleeding at the moment but I don't know if she hit her head… I already called an ambulance, but I need to tell my family what happened… - His voice was a little hoarse and didn't show the confidence that was common to him…

-You are very smart Yuki, you are going to save her life… Listen to me: it's very important that you stay calm as you are now until the end, okay? When the ambulance arrives you tell them to bring her here because I already have a surgical team ready… You can let me, I will call Naoki and tell him everything… Deal?

-Deal! – His voice was a little less shaky now that everything was progressing...

Nishigaki said goodbye and immediately dialed his friend's number – "I really am an irresponsible jerk, what got into me? I should have hospitalized her in the morning, if she dies now, I will blame myself forever… But why the hell this these two fight at such a time? Even Naoki couldn't be so insensitive, given Kotoko's state..."

-Moshi! Moshi!

-Irie? It's me, Jiro, I need you...

\- What you want, Nishigaki? – Interrupted abruptly the young doctor – Or maybe Kotoko already calls you and you decided to try to defend her?

\- What are you talking about, Naoki?

\- I already know that you two are having an affair Nishigaki! And don't even try to deny it, I heard your conversation this morning… I heard her saying that she will abandon me to be with you and…

\- That's the reason that you fight? – Now was Nishigaki's turn to interrupt, the training about how to give difficult news to the patient's family completely forgotten, such rage that he felt by the nonsense motive of the fight that could bring Kotoko to death – She really was talking about abandon you, but in the mean of die, you big idiot!

-What? – Naoki's breathing was suspended by the implication of what he was listening... – This is a lie!

-A lie? Came to the hospital then and I show you the exams Naoki: She has multiple aneurysms, the same way her mother had...

\- I... I... Didn't knew... Why didn't she tell me?

\- We confirmed this morning, why the hell you think I would call you to my office?!... – Naoki heard the tired sigh of his friend – Listen, your brother already is with her in the ambulance coming to here and I have to prepare myself for the surgery, so please take your family and come to the hospital as faster as possible, I need someone here to sign wherever authorization is needed, do you understand me?

\- Yes, of course...

He heard the other side of the line became mute and while stared at the phone slipped to the floor feeling his legs turn hollow with dread... "My God, what I've done?"

 **N.A:** **That was the eighth chapter, what you guys think?**

 **Particularly, I really think that this and next two chapters are the best of the fic, I love the idea of a Naoki that finally shows his humanity, hope you guys liked too**

 **OBS:** **Tough I really searched all the medical informations here, I'm not a doctor, I'm not even a health care professional, so if some amazing professional in this area comes to read this humble fanfic, please do not be upset about anything wrong written down here, consider it a "poetic license".**

 **Aki no Ryu:** **Well, you are right, at least in part, he confronted her, but I think that a person who is heart-broken became a little crazy, and he is a person after all, and he loves her… Like always, thanks for reading and for your review!**

 **Tatistus:** **Yeah, I always thought that it doesn't matter why you are feeling something, it can cause happiness or sadness, being the truth or not, it is what you are feeling at the moment and that's all what matter, misunderstanding or not, poor Naoki :'(… Thanks for read ;)**

 **Rito Dey:** **Sorry for all this time, hope you like it! Thanks for read and for your review!**

 **Rockxy:** **Thank you so much for all your encouragement, if I'm better it's because you help me with your reviews, as the others** **. And thanks for the language corrections, I already rectify the mistake.** **And thanks for read and review, I'm really glad that you liked to the point to tell me the errors, to improve the fic!**

 **TabassumH:** **Thank you so much for your review, I'm already working to correct the errors in the past chapters, thought I think that will still long until I'm capable to write correctly** **. I'm very glad that you liked the history, hope you continue to read until the end** **.**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until next week!** **(I hope).**

 **Sayonara o/**


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A:** **Moshi Moshi everyone! I hope that you all be fine! ;)**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes in language, if you see something, just tell me and I can correct. Thank You! :3**

 **Don't forget that "Authors are moved by reviews" and thank you all guys that follow or favorite the story, and a very special thanks to those who review, you really gave me force to continue! Love you! – This was what Pherenike always says to start the chapters, but then she realized that there is no one reading anymore…**

 **Pherenike starts to get out of behind the curtains and see no one… - Okay, I know that have been a looooooong time ago, but I am really sorry! - *Starts to hear something* - Great! You guys are back :D…**

 **Furious Crowd: Hey, there she is! Come on guys, take the forks and torches, let's teach her that a week is not a year muahahaha!**

 **Pherenike: No! I'm sorry, please! Not in the face! Not in the face! * Starts to run and escape to the mountain***

 **Okay, now serious guys, I'm really sorry for all this time, not a week or a month, it has been a whole year and this really bothers me. A lot! But this year was the worst year in my life…**

 **About seven years ago, my high school best friends fall in love, abandoning the other people in our group and making me specifically suffer as hell, since I consider them as my family and we went into a serious fight, with both sides talking things that shouldn't be said for no one.**

 **I know, this was a stupidity of immature teenagers, but when we are hurt, it doesn't matter if what you are feeling makes sense, what really matters is that who hurt you don't care enough with your feelings at that moment and this is what hurts the most… And man, this couple hurt me for a lifetime, I didn't want to trust in anyone anymore, I just want to run away from everyone who I loved to never feeling someone abandoning me ever again… After that, I even tried to talk to them every now and then, they never answered me and I never tried harder as well, "Because my pride is important too, can't be just me going after other people always!" – I said to myself…**

 **The time passed, and I knew that "The show must go on", and it was what I did with my life, I never had so many friends again and started to choose very well who I let enter in my life, and that was good to me in some ways… I became more mature, for example (That is what I like to think, at least). And then, last year, I received a call from one of our common friends that were still in contact with them and me "Hey Pherenike… I have some bad news… Please, sit somewhere…''**

 **And this conversation just turn my world upside down, he had terminal cancer… Two weeks later, I was burying him and comforting a 23 years old widow, my other friends and myself (but hey, I still have my pride right?! I never felt so ridiculous and ashamed of myself…) The problem with the family, like he was for me, is that even when we are hurt, furious and don't talk to them for years, in the end, they are still family and all the love and memories are still with me, and always will be…**

 **And after this traumatic time in the hospital and all the history of my childhood, I think you guys can see why I couldn't continue with a story where a person is close to losing someone that he loved because of a stupid fight, or read about nurses and doctors trying to save a life… Writing about Naoki's feelings hurt me very much, and I just stopped to try to continue this because was just making me cry all the time… And yeah, I'm sorry for all the time, but I needed this year to back to this history with all my heart, because worse than back after all this time, would be if I just translate this in any way, just to finish.**

 **I'm sorry for writing all that, but as I said some time ago, I like to write here because it is like a therapy: no one knows me in person (although it is just like I know all you guys S2), and this gives me a freedom to talk whatever I want about my feelings, with no judgment and for me, this is the best thing since the chocolate .**

 **So, for who read all that, thank you very much! You guys are too kind to take this time to read about my feelings** **. I'm fine now and I will really try to end this fic until the end of the next month (after all, it is like more 20-30 pages in 4 chapters).**

 **And after all, I really hope that you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 9**

" _She really was talking about abandon you, but in the mean of die, you big idiot!"_ – The words of his friend (That is, _if_ Nishigaki still considers he this way), repeated over and over in his head... How could he be so blind? So stupid? If she dies... No! He couldn't think of that hypothesis, he wasn't ready for it...

\- Naoki? I'm sorry honey but I saw Kotoko-chan and your brother running out of the house... Please, tell me what is happening?

\- I tell you in the car, mom. Come on, be ready that we are going to the hospital at 10 minutes... – Said Naoki, getting out of the blank that he was for what? Five minutes? Ten minutes? He didn't know... All that he could think was that Kotoko had to survive or his own existence didn't have sense anymore...

\- Hospital? Why will we go to the hospital? – Answer Noriko, alarmed.

\- I explain to you in the car Mom... – He rose up and gone

to his daughter's room, he chooses two changes of clothes and took some toys that he knew that she liked more. Noriko accompanied him closely, watching his movements... – And you are taking these things for what? You are not planning to go with Kotomi too, are you?

\- Mom, I tell you everything in the car, now take what you need to go... "God, would she never listen?"

-But Naoki, I...

\- Mom, now you have only more five minutes to be in that car or I'll go without you! – He cut her off looking at the clock.

\- But son…

\- Four minutes...

Seeing that his son was talking seriously, Noriko scoffed and ran to take her purse, while Naoki was already downstairs with the car keys on his hand, just to go back immediately to his room and take the picture that his wife had put back on the table, putting it in the pocket of the shirt that he was wearing, close to his heart...

\- But I don't understand Keita, why she didn't tell us anything before?

\- I agree with Marina, we are not her friends? – Said Motoki with a hurt voice.

\- Girls, calm down! This doesn't make difference anymore! What we should decide now is who will accompany the surgery! Besides, she had her reasons to don't tell anything...

\- Tomoko is right, girls... – Said the "only" man of the group – And she doesn't say anything before because she didn't have sure and didn't want the rumor of her illness to spread out and worry Dr. Irie and ourselves... And about who should participate in the surgery, I think that should be who has more experience in this kind of case, and that would be me.

-Not at all Keita! We should try luck because we all are prepared to accompany the surgery! – Answered Motoki.

\- And I think that all of you will stay in the waiting room, like all people close to Ms. Irie.

-Head Nurse?! – Said in unison the four nurses.

-You all know very well that people close to the patient cannot participate in procedures like that, because they can panic and make wrong decisions!

\- But head nurse, we are trained to be cold in emergency situations! We can help!

\- Okay miss Marina, can you tell me which patient you should be seeing at this minute? No? One of you? – Watching the lack of answer, she just go on – As I said, if you are already nervous just knowing that she is in the ambulance to the point of not even notice that your turn is over and you don't have any more patients for today, how will you participate on a surgery where you will need to see her head been open? And what if we have complications? We'll need of immediate responses, not tears... – She sighed and seeing how everybody was shaken, go on – Look, I know that I am hard on you, but it's because I like you and I want you grown up... This situation is not easier for me than for you guys... Definitely, no one here will enter that operation room, but I think that you could be very useful giving support for her family, not just as nurses, but as friends above all...

-You are right head nurse, but if there is something else that we can help, please, tell us – Answer Keita, with a half smile.

And seeing that the others were already talking with each other about how to cheer up Kotoko's family and on top of all, Dr. Naoki, the head nurse go out to really reunite the team who would do the surgery...

Naoki already had turned on the car when his mother shows up at the garage, still breathing hard...

\- Now can you explain to me what is going on? – Her tone irritated and worried at the same time.

\- No, call Dad before and tell him to meet us at the hospital, then call Oji-san and tell him that we'll catch him at the restaurant in fifteen minutes 'cause Kotoko will have to do a emergency surgery and it is better that we all are in the hospital... And before you ask, as soon as everybody was together I'll explain...

Noriko just obey without more questions, she never had seen her son so serious and, considering Naoki's personality, this already means a lot... Besides, she didn't intend to start a fight in the velocity that he was driving, she wasn't so brave...

And then, after a stop by Kotomi's school (that was sleeping due the hour, by luck) and at Shigeo's restaurant, Naoki explain to both what was happening, making everything possible to not wake the little girl:

\- She is passing through the same problem that her mother: multiple aneurysms, it is blood bubbles that are formed in the brain and if broke, as it seems to be the case, cause a stroke... Yuki is already with her at the ambulance and they should already be at the hospital by now... _"I'm sorry for this half true, but my conscious definitely don't need help to yell at me that the woman I love will possibly die and it is all my fault..."_

\- This is not possible... – Said Shigeo, suddenly pale – The doctors said to me that didn't have a risk of this happen to her Naoki, that it wasn't hereditary...

\- Oji-san, the medicine wasn't so advanced at that time, they didn't know...

\- I should have forced that girl to go see a doctor yesterday, Yuki was right... But I thought that was just concern or with a little lucky, another grandchild, but this...

\- I didn't know that she was sick, when that happened?

-Yesterday at night, we didn't know where you were and she was even organizing everything for we go after you already when Chris called... After that, she couldn't even up the stairs, Yuki had to practically carry her... You know, she even tries to pretend that was no big deal before Chris call, for we let she go to search you with us, but it was clear that she wasn't feeling well...

The silence was total in the car, Naoki pressed the steering wheel with such force that the knot of his fingers was white... At no point of the conversation he had the courage to look for his father-in-law, because now he knew by his own experience what Shigeo had to go through all those years ago and just imagining going through this with Kotomi already terrified him like any other thing in the world could... There are some things that people can only understand after became parents or husbands and wives: The truly fear of losing someone, and know that he was responsible for his father-in-law have to face this kind of hell for the second time in his life just worsened his own private hell...

He stops the car on the first parking stop that could find and opened the trunk to take Kotomi's things when he heard the tone of his phone: it was a message from Yuki...

" _We are in the hospital, she already gone to be "prepared for the surgery", was the term that they used. I'm in the waiting room of the section C-13 with her noisy friends, they said that the surgery will be around here. She was very pale, come fast!"_

He felt his heart skip some beats reading the last sentence – I received a message from Yuki, Kotoko is already going to the surgery... Come with me, I know where he is...

They follow all the way still in silence, each one lost in they own thoughts... Shigeo brings Kotomi, that was still sleeping, in his arms while Naoki brings the girl's toys and his mother brings just her purse. They walked for some corridors until finally arrived at the waiting room C-13.

It was a small room that supply just one surgery center with two operating rooms, as Naoki known so well. The walls were painted with a pale green in the half-inferior and white at the superior. In the front of the room had a small reception where a young nurse attended, but even trying hard he couldn't remember her name... It was something like Kazuki or Kazumi, if he were sincere with himself, it could even be something totally different like Sayuri, the truth is that he didn't have any idea of her name and at that moment he didn't care either...

At the other side of the room had two plants (one at each corner) and a couch for three people at each wall, where Yuki and Keita was, sitting in silence on the couch of right while Marina, Motoki e Tomoko was on the couch of left, talking about how would be the procedure that her friend would go through... It had a little table of glass with magazines on it at the center of the room, near the three couches, where Naoki put his daughter's things and without speaking a word to anybody, entered at the room "1" since he knew that Nishigaki used to ask it for operations like that...

\- Where is she? _How_ is she?

Nishigaki was doing the pre-surgery cleaning and didn't bother to look for the young doctor in any moment and, although his voice clearly carry a lot of angry, he answered with the more professional tone that he could – She is being prepared for the surgery so, please, stay at the waiting room like the relative of any other patient Naoki.

\- I want to participate in the surgery Jiro...

-Pff! And I want to be Queen Elizabeth! That's not going to happen Naoki, forget it.

\- She is not " _any patient"_ and you know that! I need to be in that room!

-You needed to be in my office this morning...

-Damn it Jiro, please let me be with her, even if I don't participate in the surgery, let me just stay in the room...

\- What the hell Naoki – Yell the other doctor, finally facing the young man – Don't " _Jiro, please"_ me now! An affair? You thought that I was having an _affair_ with her? _Really?_ You, of all people in this place, are the only one from who I would never expect that! The only one that didn't have the right to think that! You saw the crap that was my life in the last few years, you really think that I would betray our friendship and, on top of all, my wife, after all we go through?! And what about Kotoko?! The woman is crazy for you since forever and I accompanied almost everything that she suffers in your hands, and you still think that she would throw out all that you two build together to have an affair with me? This doesn't even make any sense, you idiot!

\- I know that! I know that I was a ridiculous, prideful jerk, okay? - Yell back Naoki, then he sighed and with a more calm voice, continued – I didn't would be surprised if she won't want even look to me when she wakes, because it is just a matter of time Jiro, she _will be_ fine, she _has_ to be fine... So please, let me be in the room okay?! It has cameras in there and everyone will see that I'm not participating in the surgery... I can stay in a chair at the corner, okay? I just want to be the closest to her that I can at this moment... _Please, Jiro..._

Nishigaki took a deep breath, trying to regain his calm too – Listen Naoki, as the surgery would be tomorrow, I asked to Dr. Takemura change the shift with me and this way he would do the surgery, but as the aneurysm break we need to do it today, but even if we could warn him, he would never get here in time... It was because of this that I didn't think twice before telling your brother to bring her here that I would make the surgery myself... But you know very well that the Ethics Committee it is on my tail and operate a person so close to me as Kotoko probably will end up my career once and for all! And if you were in that room it will end up yours too! I know that I will never regret this decision, especially because it is of Kotoko's life that we are talking about here, but you still have a big path to walk in your career and condemn it just due a feeling of guilt isn't a wise decision...

\- Career?! Jiro, at this moment I don't care a bit about my career! If the Committee forbids me to practice medicine, I will go work with my father at Pandai, with my father-in-law at his restaurant or at any somewhere else, whatsoever... If she were alive and I had a chance to make she forgive me, nothing else matters... And if something happens to her, my life will be already over anyway... I'll be here for Kotomi a few more years, but when she is able to make her own decisions, my existence won't have sense anymore without Kotoko around...

-I'm sorry Naoki but as your former teacher, your boss and, even that all I want right now is to kick your ass, your friend, I can't let you do this...

-Don't say that Jiro, please... What if were _your_ wife in there? If were Sakura won't you want to accompany the operation too?

Nishigaki scratch the back of his head and Naoki smiled: he knew that had won the discussion because his friend always did that before agreeing on any difficult issue...

\- You are such a pain in the ass, did you know that Naoki? Tell your family, get ready and enter the room, I will start with you inside or not, so it is better you be fast!

\- Thanks Jiro, that means a lot to me...

-Yeah, okay Naoki, but let me make some things clear: A) I'm still mad at you! B) You won't even think about the possibility of stay close to the operation table and C) If something goes wrong, you will get out of there immediately or I will call someone to do that by strength, did you understand? This operation already is very difficult without a hysteric husband beside me putting still more pressure on me... Was I clear?

\- Like crystal, Jiro...

-Dr. Nishigaki? – It was the nurse that was at the reception, Naoki recognized – Head-nurse ask me to tell you that the patient is ready and the team is already in the room...

-Thank you Riza, I'm going! – Accompanied the woman until the door and, without turning, said – Naoki, I'll do everything in my hands to save her, I just hope don't disappoint both of us... – And then leave before Naoki could answer anything.

He took a deep breath, and send a message to his brother with the phone: _" I get that they let me accompany the surgery, that should take around four hours... The procedure is simple, but her condition is fragile. Thanks for taking care of her like I should have to, you save her life! As soon as I have news I let you know." -_ He stared the phone until the confirmation of the send message was exhibited, not even in a million of years he would let himself to make the same mistake twice.

Quickly and carefully, he made all the procedures of the preparation pre-surgery and enter in the small room, where the group of doctors and nurses already was around his wife's unmoved body, monitoring vital signs and helping Nishigaki to make the first cuts with the scalpel.

He sit down on a chair that was in the corner of the room from where it was possible to have a side vision for the sketcher, crossed his arms above the chest and look to the little digital stopwatch that was on the wall in the opposite side of the room, marking that already have passed forty minutes since the beginning of the operation... The rhythmic sound from the monitor that indicates Kotoko's cardiac frequency fill the room and calms him down a little... "Everything is going to be okay... She will be fine!"

The damn stopwatch marked two hours and a half since the beginning of the surgery now and, for Naoki, it seems that nothing was happening... He watched everything and everyone, while continued repeating his mental mantra without even realize " _She will be fine... She will be fine..."_ The fact that nobody expressed any reaction for nothing showed how much everyone was focused in their tasks and, although everything seems to go normally, his experience tells that the fact of everything _seems_ fine, hardly means that was _really_ fine, and the lack of clues about what was really happening was driving him crazy... As if an answer to his thoughts, the "bips" that marked the before rhythmic cardiac frequency of Kotoko started to increase quickly and meaningfully, making Naoki stand up and whisper a " _No, please...",_ his own heart beating so fast as if it would get out through his mouth...

\- Prepare 200mg of lidocaine, but don't administer yet. Naoki, you have five seconds to sit down or you will leave the room! – Said Nishigaki, without stop looking to the procedure that he was making on Kotoko's brain... " _Finally, I found this damn aneurysm! Come on honey, you can do it..." he thought while_ keeping away the instruments and watched the monitor…

-Lidocaine is ready!

\- Don't administer, she will stabilize... – The beatings were faster at each moment, even after Nishigaki took a step back...

\- The blood pressure is increasing, Doc, we need to administer now!

-Wait for just a little more, if we apply this now, we can have trouble later... She will pass through this, I know she will!

And as if hearing the faith that her friend had in her, Kotoko's heart start to slow down, getting some sights of relieving and some "Thank God" of the presents...

" _Damn it Kotoko, don't do that to me..."_ Just now Naoki released the breath that he didn' even realized that was holding, throwing himself in his chair again, he rubbed the face with his hands to ease the tension...

Naoki looked to his former professor, the man really was a brilliant surgeon and even a more amazing human been... He knew that it wasn't easy to operate someone closer by the experience that he had with an old college's colleague, Matsumoto Yuko... It was his first surgical intervention, when he was just an intern and, even that he didn't have seen her on a long time, the pressure he had felt to know that was a friend's life in his hands had been terrible... The surgery was simple and goes without any problems, either way, he clearly remembers how much he had been nervous and how he had been rude with the team, practically shouting orders for all people... He knew that everyone had forgiven the treatment that they had received due the fact that he was so young and, especially, because at the same time that he was making the surgery, Kotoko was giving birth to their daughter and even that she had agreed, he always felt guilty for not had been with her at that moment, he had promised after all... But this doesn't matter anymore, the truth is that he wasn't good with people and for a long time he didn't understand why his operations was well succeeded but everyone hated work with him... Until Nishigaki callled him to watch one of his own surgeries: He was always calm and serene, his voice had a kind command tone, that doesn't let any space for speculations and questions but wasn't gross or rude: it was the voice of someone experient that knew that the life of another person depended on his and his team's agility, and he make that clear for everyone. It doesn't matter the complexity of the surgery, he never loses his calm and always passed confidence and optimism to everyone, that worked in a quick and easy way... Besides that, different of many doctors that he saw, as responsible for the surgery he always assumed the mistakes alone and shared the success with the team in front of the hospital's directory, always protecting that ones close to him...

He had sure that for all this loyalty and for the special connection that Nishigaki had with Kotoko, though Naoki didn't understand or liked this so suddenly friendship, he knew that should be hard to he do a so delicate surgery, and even so he acted as always: calm and controlled. Romajiro Nishigaki was, for sure, the best surgeon that he knew, including himself in this list.

The sound of the monitor in that cadenced way again calm him down and the saying "Be careful with what you wish" came to his mind, he thinks that was great that all was calm now...

He looked his wife's calm and serene face, it wasn't the environment that they were he could even say that she was sleeping... Unfortunately, the fact that she was on a sketcher with people watching and messing with her brain all the time, make very difficult to assimilate this image as something positive to try calm himself... Just now he had noted that they had cut her beautiful hair... Of course that he knew that this would be necessary, but the fear and worry don't have let he thought this before. She would be so mad when woke up and Nishigaki would probably get some slaps – He smiled at this thought, almost could see Kotoko, always so happy and cheerful, hitting in a friendly and childish way on their friend's arm. It was really a shame that they had to cut it, he adored the strawberry smell that came from her hair due to the shampoo that she used... He loved sleep hugging her, inhaling that delicious perfume all night...

He started to remember everything that they had passed and smiled – When she had confessed the first time, with that letter full of mistakes... How she had cried for "ruin" his future on the day of the Tokyo's entrance exam... The first kiss at graduation and the second on the summer... That damn day when he decided to marry Chris for the benefit of the company and his father and how he felt when she hugged him and cried the tears that he doesn't drop for the dream that was abandoning... The worst and best day of his life, when he found out that she would marry with another man and when she "accept" to marry him, even after all what he had made she goes through... He thanked every day for she is so determined, after all, stay five years running after him it was the proof that she has to be _very_ in love... But nothing had prepared him for the first time that she leave home... When Keita had asked her to be his girlfriend in front of all the college, he thought that he had lost her for good... He never would forget how desperate he was seeing her looking for her colleague, without an answer for all that awful things that he said, because everyone, including himself, knew that it was all true... The jealousy had blind him at such way that he doesn't realize how much was hurting her, that angry driving him crazy all the times that she said "Keita said this..." or "Keita make that...". If was another woman it would fall in love with the damn nurse... But no his Kotoko, his kind and passionate wife would never love another man... She would never abandon him, and it was because of this that he had sure... " _She will be fine... She will be fine..."_

"That's weird, no one of the aneurysms is broken... That's great and all, but why the hell she fainted? You know what, this really doesn't matter now! I will put the damn clips and we thought about it later... At least, her brain is totally preserved and she will live to bother me another day" – Nishigaki smiled to himself as he put the first clip...

\- The first clip went okay guys! I'm starting the second... – He didn't have sure if he was talking to the team or just to calm his friend, that was so lost in toughts that probably didn't have even heard him, Naoki could be awful demonstrating his feelings, but it was undeniable that he loved her... – Second clip gone okay, too, I'm starting the last one... – "Everything is going to be fine, but this idiot will pay me a lunch for all this, besides to get me a job on that restaurant when this is over and I will be fired, of course... – The third clip was okay! Let's give some minutes to be sure that her body will not react and then... – Suddenly, the monitors started to whistle and show that Kotoko's vital signs were stopping...

-The blood pressure is decreasing, we are losing heartbeats, Doc...

\- 100mg of epinephrine, now!

\- Don't let her die Jiro, please! – Naoki it was already on his feet again, watching everything the closest as possible without disturb the team...

-Administering now! Heartbeats still falling...

\- _She can't die, please, don't let her die..._

 _-_ Prepare the defibrillator... And someone takes Naoki away from here!

-What? No! Don't do this to me Jiro! Don't pull me out now... – Naoki yelled as one of the nurses was already forcing him out of the room...

\- Doc, the heartbeats are still falling, she will not going to make it!

\- More 100mg of epinephrine! Is the defibrillator ready?

\- Yes, all clear!

\- Jiro, let me help! – Naoki, that had set himself free, was beside the older doctor, that just ignore him...

\- Put him out of here, now! – Nishigaki's voice, different from Naoki, was calm and confident, what doesn't express even close what passed in his soul...

Kotoko's monitor of cardiac frequency now emitted a shrill and continuous sound, chilling the souls of all the presents... Naoki, that already was at the door again, turned against the nurse that was taking him, but the man strikes back with full force, almost throwing him out of the room and locked the door.

Naoki didn't realize that was crying, didn't realize that was screaming... All that he knew it was that he had to go back to the room, he had to see that Kotoko's heart had back to beat and that was just another scare... It couldn't be another option...

"Kotoko... Kotoko..." – Calm down Naoki! You are scaring everyone! Hit the door and yell her name won't change anything! Trust in Doctor Nishigaki, the surgery didn't over yet so don't you dare lose the hope!

\- Keita, it seems like someone is ripping my heart out... What will I do without her? Why her heart stop Keita?

\- You don't have to think about it until the light on the room turn off and Dr. Nishigaki tell us that she didn't make it, until there, we can only trust him and her will for life…

His mother approached and tried to hug him, but Naoki rose up and just ran away, he ran as if this would stop the pain in his soul... He ran and ran until arriving at the hospital's roof... His legs didn't sustain him anymore and he falls on his knees. Then, for the second time in that day, the great genius Naoki Irie made something that he had never made before: joined his palms, closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

 **N.A:** **That was the ninth chapter, what you guys think?**

 **OBS:** **Tough I really searched all the medical information here, I'm still not a doctor, I'm not even a health care professional, so if some amazing professional in this area comes to read this humble fanfic, please do not be upset about anything wrong written down here, consider it a "poetic license".**

 **Rockxy:** **Thank you, good to know that I'm better than Google, I swear that I use a lot of spell checkers, and yet it has so many mistakes kkkkkkkk =/. But I think that it is the choice of words that make all the difference.**

 **Aki no Ryu:** **OMG! Can't believe you are a health professional, this is amazing! Thanks for the creative liberties, I would be nothing without them kkkkkkkkkk**

 **Rito Dey:** **Oh yeah! He is suffering a lot! I think I'm a little sadist about this, by the way, I like to make him suffer, poor guy kkkkkkkkk**

 **EmmaAnna:** **Sorry about all this time, hope you like the update ;)**

 **Tatistus:** **Eu super concordo com você, como sempre, nada é motivo pra tratar a pessoa que você ama tão mal...** **Thank you for reading, hope you like it!**

 **Wi 1999:** **I'm sorry for the time and thank you so much for reading, hope you like it. I wish all the best for you too**

 **Beyond The Scene:** **Sorry about all this time, I promise that the next update will be in this month yet! Hope you like the update ;)**

 **Annjudith:** **Yeah, I love to explore Naoki's "human" side, he had to suffer to learn to feel… Although I think that I can be exaggerated this a little in this chapter, I still like it… And I hope you like of this and the next chapters, 'cause it will have more and more about his feelings**

 **TheMetaBard:** **Hey you! Thanks so much for like the history! I like his personality in this history, a man confused but in love… I appreciate the beta-help if it is still on the table :D**

 **TheBayMan:** **I swear that I'm very careful with the translate, each chapter in three different spell checkers, but so many mistakes yet kkkkkkkkkkk But thank you so much for your kind words :D** **I agree with you, he is full of himself and this caused a lot of the problems, but he is very sad and is finally seeing what it looks like to have his feelings hurt, hope it is not too late for him to learn his lesson.**

 **Roshni:** **Hey you, thanks for reading and for like it. So sorry about all this time, and hope you will continue to read until the end, I was very touched by your review, I never thought that someone would like this fic like I myself in other histories, really waiting for the next chapters.**

 **Web2theweb1:** **Hello, I sent the email to you, I hope you received. I was really touched by the way you talk, wanting to know about the history… Thank you so much!**

 **Carly88:** **I know, poor Kotoko-Chan =/**

 **Ash2000:** **Hey you! Thank you for reading and like it** **He is in big trouble now, but in his defense, he is already suffering very much kkkkkkkk**

 **Kisses and hugs (XOXO?) and until next chapter!**

 **Sayonara o/**


End file.
